Ladron
by lobunaluna
Summary: (Mundo alterno)Milo es el famoso "Escorpion" un escurridizo ladron de joyas muy buscado, Camus es un miembro de la Interpol que tubo la desgracia de recibir el caso.El Escorpion esta aburrido y piensa divertirse con él haciendole pasar sus peores pesadillas.Con ayuda de sus colegas(Mu, Aldebaran y Shaka)Camus intentara atraparlo¿Lo lograran?o Alguien les ganara en su busqueda.
1. El trabajo

_El trabajo._

-Tienes trabajo…-su jefe dejo caer varias carpetas sobre su escritorio.-Si consigues atraparlo… tienes un ascenso seguro…-El peli verde se alejó y entro a su oficina. Tomo los archivos y comenzó a leerlos, solo le vasto leer los dos primeros informes para darse por vencido antes de tiempo. ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué precisamente él? La persona que debía investigar y debería averiguar era el famoso ladrón de joyas apodado **"Escorpión"**. Al parecer el muy condenado se había robado el Guernica, que se hallaba en propiedad de un importante coleccionista... ¿Cómo había hecho para robarse el Guernica? En ese momento cayo en la cuenta que se trataba de un cuadro y no una joya.

-Shaka… ven a darme una mano…-Le llamo a su compañero. El rubio se le aproximo y miro el montón de carpetas le hiso señas a otro de sus compañeros que se acercó.

-Esto es lo malo de trabajar en Interpol… nunca un caso tiene menos de 12 carpetas…-comento el peli lila que se acercó.-Quien es ahora… ¿Un narcotraficante o un importador de armas?

-"El Escorpión"…-soltó un bufido- se robó el Guernica de Picasso. –Sus camaradas se miraron.

-Por qué "el Escorpión" se robaría un cuadro… si siempre robo joyas…-Mu levanto uno de los puntos que suplantaban a sus cejas. Como respuestas su compañero se encogió de hombros…-Camus es un caso perdido… no podremos atraparlo… No hay nada de pistas firme que nos indique quien podría ser, solo sabemos que…

-Deja una tarjeta que dice "te robe" y del otro lado hay un escorpión impreso.-Camus se sopló el flequillo. Mu tenía razón era una pérdida total de tiempo.-Pero si no lo hacemos Shion nos mata… tendremos que intentar como lo hicieron muchos otros…

-Voy a buscar café…-Shaka les miro.- Tendremos mucho que leer… algo tenemos que hallar. Ningún criminal es perfecto algún error tiene que haber cometido.

-Dios te oiga…-Camus comenzó a leer la siguiente carpeta, mientras Mu tomaba otra y comenzaba a examinar su contenido.

_10 horas después. Cuartel de la Interpol_

-Bueno que sabemos de este sujeto…

-¿A parte de que es hombre?-pregunto el alegre Aldebarán al que Camus había descubierto descansando luego de cerrar un caso. Ante la mirada seria del ya mencionado, este no dejo de sonreír, pero tomo un poco más serio el asunto-Pues todo lo que se ha robado desde hace unos 6 años… Que es cuando apareció por primera vez una tarjeta blanca con un escorpión azul impreso al dorso.

-¿Qué fue lo que se robó esa vez?-Shaka estaba anotando todo en una pizarra blanca.

-El Taylor-Burton- Informo Mu.-Un collar con un costoso diamante que perteneció a la actriz Elizabeth Taylor-Shaka anoto los datos sobre el famoso collar.-La última vez que se lo cotizo fue en 5.000.000 de dólares en el mercado legal.

-Que tentación…-murmuro Aldebarán.-Pero no se quedó solo con eso…-el moreno estaba ojeando una de las carpetas y les mostro la foto de un anillo- está valuado en medio millón de dólares, Carlos de Gales se lo dio a Diana Spencer el día que se comprometieron y el muy cabron se lo robo no se sabe cómo.

-Je le gusta jugar con el peligro…-Shaka anoto…-Sigo sin entender por qué se robó el Guernica.

-¿Querrá cambiar de rubro?-Pregunto Mu… Aunque no lo creía Escorpión no se arriesgaría a tanto.-No creo que se halla robado el Guernica para tenerlo colgado en la sala de su casa. Tiene que haber un comprador de por medio.

-Seguramente… lo mismo que las joyas de la reina. Pudieron atrapar al que las compro, pero jamás pudieron atrapar al Escorpión.-Camus mordía su lápiz.- Eres muy escurridizo no creo que haga esto solo…

Ya se había retirado la gran mayoría de los agentes ni su jefe estaba en el piso. El único que se encontraba con ellos era uno de los encargados de limpieza, al que no se molestaron en prestarle atención. El hombre sonreía mientras veía a los "grandes agentes" preocupados por localizar al Escorpión, que seguramente se retorcería de la risa cuando le informara lo que estos hablaban. Terminado su trabajo… guardo el pen drive que coloco en una computadora mientras simulaba sacarle el polvo, les saludo antes de retirarse pidiéndoles que por favor usaran los cestos de basura. Salió del lugar dejando a los cuatro solos. Salió del edificio y se dirigió a su modesto auto.

_Casa de campo, en las afueras de la ciudad._

Estaciono esa cosa a la que se le podía llamar auto, que tenía que utilizar mientras vigilara a los agentes… Mientras estaba en las oficinas tubo el buen cuidado de tapar con su cuerpo el momento en que conecto el pen drive. Nadie sospecharía del encargado de la limpieza. Entro a la lujosa casa y se encontró con sus camaradas y el famoso Escorpión en persona.

-¿Quieren que les cuente un chiste?-Pregunto mientras se acercaba a sus camaradas que jugaban al póquer en una de las tantas habitaciones.

-Cuenta… haznos reír un rato Mascara.-le sonrió el Escorpión.

-¿Te acuerdas que dijiste: "el día que los policías me descubran algo, me pondré a bailar desnudo en medio de la calle"?-El Escorpión asintió.- Pues le atinaron a algo… Sera mejor que te vayas sacando la ropa.

-¿Que descubrieron?-Pregunto sumamente tranquilo, mientras depositaba sus cartas boca bajo sobre la mesa.

-Que tienes colgado el Guernica en la sala…-respondió muerto de risa su interlocutor. Varios le miraron arqueando una ceja- Uno de esos idiotas dijo: "No creo que se halla robado el Guernica, para tenerlo colgado en la sala de su casa"-Al oír esto todos los presentes estallan en risas.-No se cómo hice para no reírme… Te lo juro Milo… por poco y me rio en sus caras.

Luego de estarse riendo por varios minutos hasta el punto de que les doliera el estomago… los presentes en esa reunión volvieron a la normalidad.

-¿Tienes lo que te pedí?-Le tendió el pen driver. Que conecto a una computadora portátil. –Perfecto… miren que linda información… Dragón Marino mi apreciado hacker… Encárgate de esto… Géminis…-miro al otro gemelo…-Trata de mover tus contactos quiero saber quiénes están investigando este caso.

-Yo puedo decírtelo.-Mascara sonrió.-Se llaman Aldebarán Da silva; Mu Sticoir; Shaka Mau Namin y Camus Chasseur

- ¿Chasseur?-Milo sonrió…-Cazador en francés… bueno amigos… Nos divertiremos con él veamos quien caza a quien… Saga… Averigua todo lo que puedas de nuestros amigos… Kanon comienza a analizar esos archivos… Mascara acompáñame quiero saber que estuvieron hablando.

_Salón de trofeos._

En esa habitación estaban expuestas las joyas y piedras más hermosas jamás antes vistas. El Escorpión las tenía en vitrinas, colocadas sobre paños de terciopelo. Como si las exponiendo para vender. Había cientos de joyas incluso los famosos huevos Fabergé. Milo tenia plena confianza en sus muchachos… a fin de cuentas todos habían empezado en lo mismo.

-Así que cuatro nuevos idiotas buscándome…-El joven sonrió mientras observaba una de sus joyas más preciadas. Un diamante rojo de 34 quilates, aunque no era por el precio la razón por la que fuera su favorita sino que por que fue la primera que robo en conjunto. En sociedad, cuando la familia estuvo completa. Saga le había enseñado a moverse entre los "peces", Kanon a analizar las cosas con cuidado, Mascara a pelear, bueno en resumida todos los que hacían posible que él fuera el Escorpión desde el más pequeño de sus informantes al más grande maestro… Les debía mucho… y esa joya estaba ahí para recordarle que tenía una familia y que todos juntos lograban los robos nunca antes vistos.

_7 horas después. Cuartel de la Interpol_

-Camus ya vete…-Shaka miraba a su compañero que aún seguía leyendo los archivos.-No podrás pensar claro si no duermes.

-Lo se Shaka… es que este desgraciado lo hace todo perfecto…-Movió su cuello haciéndole tronar.-No creo que trabaje solo.

-Pues no lo averiguaras a menos que descanses así de agotado no resolverás nada.-Camus cerro la carpeta y tomo su portafolios.-Tienes razón...

_A la semana siguiente._

Camus salió de su apartamento y se encontró con la curiosa noticia que tendría vecino nuevo. Él, al parecer nuevo propietario, le sonrió y se acercó para estrecharle la mano de forma amistosa.

-Hola soy tu nuevo vecino, espero que no te moleste el ruido…-El joven le sonrió con toda la naturalidad del mundo. La verdad Camus no estaba de humor para ser sociable. La semana había sido espantosa y tenías unas ojeras que le hacían ver como un zombi. No habían logrado avanzar en nada, el Escorpión era muy escurridizo y muy habil no habia ninguna prueba que indicara quien era.-Ya terminan de subir las cosas.

-No te preocupes…-Trato de sonar tranquilo y natural… Pero sus palabras se expresaron seguidas de un bostezo.-Me llamo Camus.

-Un placer, soy Milo.-El joven volvió a sonreír. No sabes lo que te espera francesito…, pensó para sí.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Notas:**_

_Guernica _

Guernica es un famoso cuadro de Pablo Picasso, pintado en los meses de mayo y junio de 1937, cuyo título alude al bombardeo de Guernica, ocurrido el 26 de abril de dicho año, durante la Guerra Civil Española. Fue realizado por encargo del Director General de Bellas Artes, Josep Renau a petición del Gobierno de la República Española para ser expuesto en el pabellón español durante la Exposición Internacional de 1937 en París, con el fin de atraer la atención del público hacia la causa republicana en plena Guerra Civil Española. Aclaro el Guernica no se halla en propiedad de ningún coleccionista eso lo invente yo para este fic, en realidad se halla en el Museo Reina Sofía de Madrid, donde se encuentra en exhibición permanente.

_Interpol_

La Organización Internacional de Policía Criminal - INTERPOL es la mayor organización de policía internacional, con 190 países miembros, por lo cual es la segunda organización internacional más grande del mundo, tan sólo por detrás de las Naciones Unidas. Creada en 1923, apoya y ayuda a todas las organizaciones, autoridades y servicios cuya misión es prevenir o combatir la delincuencia internacional.

_Taylor-Burton_

Famoso collar que el señor Burton le regalo a su esposa y actriz Elizabeth Taylor, fue vendido en 5.000.000 de dólares luego de su divorcio. Con el dinero se construyó un hospital.


	2. Mi vecino el asesino

_**Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi y Masami Kurumada.**_

_**Nota preliminares: **_

_**Me eh tomado ciertas libertades con los personajes… Como en edad,caracter y parentesco (en algunos casos)… Nada no predecible xD. No yaoi. En caso de que las haya más adelante, aunque lo dudo, y si llega haber alguna escena no pasara de un beso, lo avisare antes de que los lectores comiencen la lectura. **_

Mi vecino el asesino.

Camus llegaba cansado de trabajar, no veía la hora de acostarse ya eran las 4 am y recién volvía del cuartel de la Interpol. Habían sido dos semanas agotadoras. A medida que se acercaba al piso 15, donde se hallaba su departamento, comenzaba a escuchar música cada vez más alto. Para sus adentros deseo que su nuevo vecino no estuviera haciendo una fiesta por el estreno de su departamento. Aunque la suerte, como lo había hecho en toda la semana, no estuvo de su lado. La música provenía 15 B, sin duda el chico se estaría dando la gran fiesta. Antes de ir a su departamento fue al de su vecino y toco el timbre, luego de presionar por 5° vez consecutiva este abrió la puerta.

-Hola-Le sonrío…-¿Necesitas algo vecino?

-Sí que bajes la música…-dijo entre dientes.-No vives solo en este edificio.-El muchacho parpadeo un par de veces y volvió a sonreír.

-Ah… Perdona por las molestias.-Camus se dio la vuelta e ingreso a su departamento. Milo sonrío y cerró la puerta.-Perdona por las molestias…POR QUE LA MUSICA NO LA BAJO…

Los presentes que escucharon soltaron risas ante las palabras del anfitrión. Si Camus supiera quien era en realidad su nuevo vecino... la Interpol se daría un festín de criminales.

Por un lado estaban la "familia" de Milo… Ángelo Santi (alias "_**Mascara Mortal"**_, asesino), Saga Anaximandro (Alias "_**Géminis"**_, estafador) y su hermano Kanon (alias "_**Dragón Marino"**_ traficante de alta mar, hacker y estafador) y por ultimo Pier Van Duarte (alias "_**Afrodita**_", asesino y estafador). Sus otros invitados eran personas que se hallaban en las otras ramas de la profesión. Uno era un muy buscado asesino llamado Radamanthys que era conocido como el "_**Wymber" **_un peligroso sicario de alto vuelo, junto con el habían venido Minos Grifón conocido como el _**"titiritero"**_ (dado que sus víctimas aparecían colgadas como títeres) y Aiakos Garuda un conocido asesino y estafador en el oriente. También estaba el "jefe" de esos tres, un griego conocido como "_**Hades"**_ con el cual Milo se llevaba bastante bien, siendo este uno de sus mayores compradores. Disfrutaba de la fiesta la sexy y peligrosa Pandora, hermana mayor del griego (que le solía hacer de guarda espaldas) y peligrosa asesina a sueldo. Bebiendo en la barra unos tragos estaba la peligrosa Yuzuriha alias **"la grulla"**. Se había ganado este apodo por dejar una gruya hecha en origami junto al cadáver de sus víctimas. Hablando de forma simpática con ella estaba otro famoso sicario chino llamado Dohko conocido como el _**"tigre oriental"**_ para los policías y _**"antiguo maestro" **_para los conocidos. También estaban otros peligrosos sicarios una era Marín Aquila apodada _**"el águila",**_ porque a sus víctimas normalmente les mataba con un rifle de mira y solia acecharlos, desde varios metros por encima y el novio de esta y otro peligroso sicario llamado Aioria Leonis… apodado **"**_**León"** c_onocido estafador y sicario griego. Todo estaba perfecto, seguían con la fiesta. Estaban seguros que el vecino jamás sospecharía, que los que estaban en el otro departamento eran los más buscados en el mundo.

_Departamento de Camus._

Camus no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cama, maldita sea ese condenado no había bajado para nada la música. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño, abrió el botiquín y saco un frasco. Volvió a la cama luego de tomar un par de pastillas para dormir. Suponía que no sería escuchado, pero valía la pena intentar pedirle que baje la música... Solo rogaba no quedarse dormido y olvidarse de ir a buscar a su sobrino que llegaba de Rusia.

_Mañana siguiente._

Se despertó algo remolón, busco algo dormido el reloj.

-¿Qué hora es…?-Miro la hora y no tardo en abrir sus gemas aguamarinas…-MIERDA ME OLVIDE DE HYOGA…-se levantó apresurado, se vistió como pudo y salió corriendo del apartamento… El vuelo de su sobrino hacia casi una hora que debía de haber llegado. Para sus adentros rogaba que el vuelo se haya demorado. Conducía a la máxima permitida, miro el celular… 10 llamadas perdidas.-Carajo…-murmuro. No tardó mucho en llegar al aeropuerto.

-¿Le puedo servir en algo…?-Se le acerco una oficial, que miraba como Camus trataba de buscar la localización de la sala donde se había producido el desembarque.

-Si busco la sala de arribo 8°… vuelo 1548, mi sobrino llega de Rusia.-Informo algo apresurado.

-Señor llega tarde… ese vuelo arribo hace más de una hora.-La mujer le sonrió y le indico como llegar.

-Gracias…-Saco el celular y marco. Sonó un par de veces hasta que atendieron del otro lado.- Hyoga ¿dónde estás?

-En la tienda de libros del segundo piso… Se llama "Espartaco libros"-Informo la calmada voz del joven.

-Espérame ahí, ya voy…-Camus corto y comenzó a caminar más calmado. Llego a la tienda y encontró a su sobrino sentado en una banca frente a ella.-Perdona Hyoga me quede dormido.- Saludo a su sobrino, que solo se limitó a sonreírle.

-No te preocupes Tío… -El muchacho sonrió mientras se colgaba la mochila al hombro y tomaba su maleta. Cambia su vida en Rusia por una nueva en Francia no le era del todo grato. Pero su tío era su único familiar y otra opción no le quedaba… era el o un colegio pupilo… Y no le hacía gracia la idea de estar de interno.

-Lo siento me quede dormido estoy con mucho trabajo…-Se intentó excusar. Su sobrino era muy paciente… Su idea era hacer sentir bien al joven desde el momento de poner un pie en suelo francés y se había olvidado de ir a buscarlo. Un papelón monumental de su parte. Su hermano y su cuñada habían muerto en un accidente y él era el único familiar que le quedaba al joven. Por lo tanto se haría cargo del adolescente de 17 años, hasta que este tuviera edad suficiente para independizarse. Subieron al auto y emprendieron el camino de regreso.

_En otra lugar de la ciudad._

Shaka se levantó con suma calma, la causa de que despertara era el ruido que provenía del pasillo. Se levantó, se colocó la bata y salió del departamento. Tenía un nuevo vecino, el joven debería tener unos 21 años, el cabello azul tornasol, ojos celestes y una cicatriz en el rostro. Miraba atentamente como los trabajadores de la mudanza entraban sus pertenencias.

-Buenos días…-Shaka bostezo- Hola soy su vecino del "C"…-Le tendió la mano, el joven se la miro, pero no se la estrecho.

-Soy Ikki Kido. Su nuevo vecino disculpe el ruido… sé que es muy temprano.-Dijo en un tono cortante.

-Eh… bueno… yo soy Shaka Mau Namin. Si necesitas ayuda un día… Estoy en el departamento "C"-Se despidió del joven y entro a su departamento.-Que amigable el muchacho.-Se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a prepararse el desayuno.

_Departamento de Aldebarán._

-Ya voy…-El joven se acercó a la puerta y miro por la mirilla.-Ah eres tu Yu…-Abrió la puerta encontrándose con su nueva vecina del piso de arriba. Dado que los departamentos en ese edificio ocupaban todo el piso.

-Hola… Alde… Perdona que te venga a molestar otra vez… Desde que llegue no te dejo molestar….-La joven sonrió con pena.- Tengo un pequeño problema… me puedes ayudar.

_20 minutos después._

-Listo… ya está. Tienes conectada la impresora y el equipo de audio…-El moreno le sonrió a la rubia de ojos grises que le devolvió el gesto. –Tienes problemas con algo más…

-No eso creo que es todo… Porque todo lo demás me ayudaste la semana pasada…-La joven soltó una risita- Solo me faltan terminar de sacar un par de cosas de la caja… ¿Ya desayunaste…?

-Eh… No.

-Pues permíteme prepararte el desayuno… Como muestra de agradecimiento por ayudarme…-Aldebarán sonrió y acepto con agrado la propuesta del desayuno. Yuzuriha sonrió, si él seguía siendo así de simpático sentiría pena si tuviera que matarlo. Aunque _**"El Escorpión"**_ había pedido que no les hicieran daño solamente les vigilaran. En ese momento el detective de la Interpol miraba la colección de katanas, Shamsir (espadas árabes) y Talwar (espadas Hindús). –Eran de mi padre.-Informo tranquila.

-Muy bonitas todas.-Informo sonriente Aldebarán. Sin duda eran espadas de un curioso diseño y curiosas vainas… Estas habían cortado varios cuellos durante su existencia, eso Aldebarán lo ignoraba claro está.

_Departamento De Mu._

Mu estaba tranquilamente desayunando con su ahijado al que tenía a cargo… Un pequeño niño de 10 años. Estaban tranquilamente en eso… cuando sonó el timbre. El departamento estaba amueblado de una forma oriental. Por dos razones era de ese estilo: 1° Porque Mu quería hacer sentir como en casa al niño y la 2° porque a Mu le gustaba ese estilo de decorado.

-Yo atiendo…-El niño bajo de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta tomo su banquito lo coloco frente a la puerta, se subió y miro por la mirilla…-¿Quién es?

-Soy Shiryu… El hijo del señor Dohko, su nuevo vecino.-Informo este.

-Haber Kiki- Mu abrió con llave, pero no saco la cadena para que la abertura sea mínima…- ¿Qué necesitas?

-¿Ustedes tienen teléfono?-Pregunto el joven.

-Eh…-Miro al niño.-Kiki ve a levantar el tubo y fíjate si hay tono.- El niño corrió hacia el teléfono y verifico si había tono. Volvió asintiendo.-Si, tenemos teléfono.

-Entonces será algo con el nuestro… Gracias…-Escucho como el joven se alejaba por el pasillo y cerró la puerta con llave…-Ve a terminar de desayunar para poder llevarte a catecismo.-El niño asintió y se fue de nuevo a la cocina.

_Departamento A, en el mismo piso._

-Si hay un niño ahí escuche su voz -él más joven miro a su progenitor. Su hermana sentada en frente suyo le miro también.

-Como me lo suponía… Escorpión quiere estar seguro que no hagamos ninguna idiotez…-El hombre se sentó sobre uno de los cojines que rodeaban la mesa.-Es un muchacho muy listo… sabe que yo no mato…

-A los que tienen niños pequeños viviendo con ellos.-Concluyo su hija mientras le servía más té.

-Exacto Shunrei…-él hombre aspiro el aroma del Té de hiervas…-El lunes comienzan en su nueva escuela…

-Sí, papa.-Dijeron al unísono.

_École des Roches_

Hyoga miro el inmenso edificio que albergaba su nuevo colegio. Con algo de resignación entro estudiaría ahí, sin duda era el mejor colegio que su tío podría enviarlo.

-Bueno chicos… les presento a su nuevo compañero Hyoga Chasseur-El rubio sonrió a medias a sus nuevos compañeros. Se dirigió al fondo del salón y se sentó junto a un joven de cabellera verde y ojos enternecedores. Detrás de él había otro joven de cabellera negra y uno de cabellera marrón de aire oriental también.

-Hola-Le sonrió el muchacho peli verde.-Soy Shun Kido…

-Hyoga Chasseur.-Se presentó se quitó el saco negro.- ¿Ustedes como se llaman?

-Soy Shiryu Singh y él es Seiya Aquila.-Indico con la cabeza al joven que estaba a su diestra.

-Un placer.-Les tendió la mano. Llego el fin de semana y cada quien tomo su rumbo. Los jóvenes eran muy simpáticos, pero Hyoga se negaba de llamarles amigos tan pronto… aunque tenía la sensación (para nada errada) que esos chicos ya se conocían de antes.

_Rue principale, departamento de Shaka._

Shaka volvía milagrosamente temprano a la casa (1:26 a.m.). En el estacionamiento del edificio, pudo ver como un joven de cabellera verde estaba muy amigable junto con su nuevo vecino, por un momento le confundió con una chica. Su vecino bromeaba con el joven, vestido con un uniforme colegial, y lo abrazaba cada tanto. Pero paro cuando lo diviso observando la escena, le dijo algo al más joven y se dirigieron al ascensor. El mayor paso un brazo por encima de los hombros del más chico a modo protector… La verdad que era curiosa esa pareja, el más pequeño tenía un aspecto delicado y el más grande bastante rudo. Una pareja pintoresca sin duda.

-Estos chicos de ahora…-Comento pensando cualquier cosa del joven… ¿Que podrían estar haciendo esos dos jóvenes? Un adolescente y un adulto joven solo podrían estar haciendo una sola cosa. Estos chicos de ahora, pensó para sus adentros. Antes no eran tan obvios. Cuando llego el domingo se encontró con el más joven, que esperaba el ascensor vestido con ropa de colegio, como lo había visto el viernes a la madrugada. Vio que la ropa estaba sin una sola arruga, le sonrió al joven, a modo de respuesta, cuando le pregunto si iba hacia el estacionamiento…

-¿Usted es el vecino de mi niisan no?-Pregunto el joven con una sonrisa.

-¿Disculpa…?-Shaka le miro, reconoció que le había hablado en japonés. Pero él no hablaba ese idioma. Sin duda era un joven de aspecto frágil y adorable… imposible que alguien no se viera tentado por él. Aparto de pronto esas ideas de su cabeza, tenía que ir a trabajar y el elogiando mentalmente al posible novio de su vecino.

-Que si usted es el vecino de mi hermano… el del 12 C-Repitió el joven seguido de una sonrisa. ¿Hermanos? Shaka se vio tentado en reírse. Esos jóvenes eran hermanos… claro no solo los novios se trataban con tanto cariño, los hermanos también (a veces).

-Si soy tu vecino…-Miro el escudo en el saco del chico…-Por lo que veo solo te veré los fines de semana.

-Si…hasta que lleguen las vacaciones o mi hermano consiga otro trabajo y nos mudemos de nuevo. Mi hermano siempre me ha mandado a colegios con internado.-se encogió de hombros.-Creo que lo hace para saber que estoy en un lugar seguro y no andar preocupándose por mí.-Al oír esto Shaka parpadeo un par de veces, pero no replico.

_Departamento de Camus_.

-Tío te espero abajo en el auto…-Hyoga abrió la puerta y salió del departamento, su tío luego le reprendería el hecho de dejarla sin llave. Frente al ascensor esperando a que llegue estaba el vecino de piso. Quien le sonrió con picardía, ah Hyoga le había parecido simpático. Pero un fin de semana era muy pronto para sacar conclusiones.

-¿De vuelta a clases?

-Si… ojala no estuviera de interno…-El menor soltó un suspiro mientras subían al ascensor que tenía un cupo máximo de 2 personas. Al ser Milo mucho más robusto que el joven ocupaba casi toda la cabina… El más joven sentía el aroma a manzanas que este destilaba, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Y Milo no tenía interés por el momento en el joven, hasta de elaborar un delicado plan debería conocer mejor a Tío y sobrino. Bajaron del ascensor y el mayor se dirigió a su motocicleta, mientras el más joven iba hacia el auto de su tutor…

_Casa de campo en las afuera de la ciudad 2 horas después._

-Bueno Fénix…-Milo sonrió al joven de cabello azul tornasol.- ¿Que nos cuentas de tu nuevo vecino…?

-Aparte que nos miró raro a mí y a mi hermano…-Este soltó una risa seca-Vete a saber que habrá pensado el muy imbécil…

-Estamos en Francia y los jóvenes se "revelan" antes-comento socarrón Mascara…-Ese idiota debe de pensar que te cepillas a tu hermano. Pobre _**Ángelus**_… espero que esto no afecte su capacidad de robar información… tu hermano es un excelente espía e informante.

-Lo mismo pensamos nosotros… pero él me aclaro que le dijo que somos hermanos…-Ikki embozo una sonrisa socarrona.

-Nos hubiera sido útil…-Yuzuriha se quitó unos mechones de su frente.

-No por mucho… cuando el supiera que el muchacho que creía amante de Ikki era su hermano…

-Me refiero que nos hubiera sido útil para reírnos un poco-Le corto la joven a Dohko.

-Ikki ¿Tú crees que podrías engañar a ese idiota…?-Pregunto cómo quien no quiere la cosa Kanon

-Supongo…-Este le atravesó con la mirada…-Pero no está entre mis gustos… Para Shun no sería problema sacarle información sin necesidad de exponerse

-Tu hermano va llegar lejos…-comento el sonriente Saga.- ¿Qué tal si jugamos un juego de seducción con el hindú?-Todos soltaron risas… eso sería una jugada muy sucia de su parte.-Milo enloquecerá al detective Chasseur, que hay de malo empalagar al rubio con los agradables ojos que destilan dulzura de tu hermano y tentarlo con tu frialdad…-Saga le miro. –No sería la primera vez que lo hacen… tengo entendido que tu hermano los tienta y aparta y tus los matas…-Ikki sonrió.

-Tengo que saber si el cordero quiero ayudar al lobo en esta caza…-Sonrió mientras todos los integrantes de esa reunión reían.

_Continuara…_

**Edades que manejo en este fic y los apellidos de los personajes (los aparecidos hasta el momento):**

Ikki Kido _**"El Fénix"**_ 23.

Shun Kido _**Ángelus**_ 17

Hyoga Chasseur 17

Camus Chasseur 26

Milo alias _**"El Escorpión"**_ 25

Kanon y Saga Anaximandro 29

Ángelo Santi _**"Mascara Mortal"**_ 27

Jean Pier Van Duarte _**"Afrodita"**_ 26

Dohko Singh _**"tigre oriental"**_ o _**"antiguo maestro" **_39

Shiryu Singh 17

Shunrei Singh 16

Aldebarán Da silva 24

Mu Sticoir 25

Kiki Sticoir 10

Shaka Mau Namin 25

Yuzuriha Amaina _**"la grulla" **_23

_**SE QUE MARIN Y SEIYA NO SON PARIENTES SOLO LO EH MODIFICADO PARA MI USO EN ESTE FIC.**_

_**Espadas:**_

_Talwar o tulwar_

Este sable nativo de la India surge a partir del siglo XVI y es una evolución o copia -sobre todo por su hoja- de los sables kiliç turco o shamshir persa, y de los pulowar afganos y khanda autóctonos hindúes, de los que tomó parte de su peculiar empuñadura y que a la postre le dará su propia identidad.

_Shamsir_

Una Shamsir es el alfanje o sable musulmán por excelencia. De hoja curva y cruz de cortos gavilanes, su estilizada hoja se curva regularmente desde su primer tercio. De un solo filo por norma, salvo en su último tramo -para punzar-, era un arma de una sola mano.

_Katanas_

La katana es un sable japonés (daitō), aunque en Occidente esta palabra es usada genéricamente para englobar a todos los sables japoneses. Se refiere a un tipo particular de sable de filo único, curvado, tradicionalmente utilizado por los samuráis. Su tamaño más frecuente ronda el metro de longitud y el kilo de peso.

El tipo de katana más difundido en la actualidad es el conocido como "Oda Nobunaga", en alusión al daimyō creador de dicho modelo, de hoja curva y alrededor de un metro de longitud total.

_École des Roches_

Con un claro legado suizo, este colegio en Normandía es el buque insignia de la educación de élite de Francia. Desde su creación, en 1899, orientó su sistema educativo a la formación de las futuras clases dirigentes del país.


	3. La carta y los sentimientos

_La carta y los sentimientos._

-¿Para que nos habrán hecho venir?-Aldebarán miro hacia el freten donde una pantalla mostraba el escudo de la interpol.

-Dicen que tiene que ver con el empresario asesinado-Informo Shaka que llegaba donde sus tres camaradas ya hacía rato estaban sentados.-Perdonen la tardanza fui a pedir una ayudita a los encargados de la Interpol en Noruega. Ellos tuvieron el caso anterior del Escorpión.

-Silencio caballeros…-El venerable jefe del cuartel de la Interpol en Francia entro y se colocó detrás del atrio.- Perdonen que les halla momentáneamente sacado de sus labores. Sé que varios están ocupados con casos activos…-Pauso para tomar aire.- Ayer a las 2:26 pm, horario local, fue encontrado el cadáver de un importante empresario estrechamente ligado al actual gobierno. El difunto tenia aproximadamente, según las primeras pericias no más de 12 horas de fallecido.-El jefe comenzó a pasar las imágenes…-Lo importante aquí es esto.-Detuvo las fotos, la que estaba en pantalla mostraba la mano del fallecido que sujetaba una nota.- Esa nota está destinada a los detectives a cargo… o eso creímos. Al principio.-Cerro los ojos y luego los abrió para mirar a sus subordinados. –Está firmada por Antares. –Los que no estaban prestando mucha atención levantaron la vista y miraron al hombre.- Como todos saben… este asesino que se hace llamar "Antares" deja pistas para que averigüemos quien será su próxima víctima. Hasta el momento hemos fallado.

-¿Que dice la carta señor? -Pregunto uno de los más experimentados.

-Procederé a leérselas… Si alguno interpreta algo por favor dígalo. El hombre coloco la imagen en pantalla:

_Detectives:_

"**Otro **_**m**_**ás eh v**_**i**_**sitado, pero **_**l**_**a razón de mi visita n**_**o **_**ha terminado… Debo t**_**e**_**rminar lo que eh empezado… El niño que se me ah e**_**sc**_**ondió baj**_**o**_** la escalera como **_**p**_**equeña comadreja. En la **_**i**_**sla en que eh empez**_**a**_**do, con su mismo **_**n**_**ombre ha sido ba**_**u**_**tizado y su fin ya ha **_**s**_**ido pronosticado" **

-¿Alguna idea?-Todos negaron con la cabeza, eran solo palabras.-Hay algo obvio… habla de un infante que se escapó de sus manos. Posiblemente un testigo… Contactaremos con otras sedes de la interpol.

-¿Cree que este hablando de un testigo protegido?-Pregunto uno de sus camaradas.

-Posiblemente… eso es lo que creen los peritos de caligrafía…-El hombre apago la consola y la imagen desapareció.-La nota fue escrita por la víctima y según los peritos bajo presión… Pueden volver a sus actividades…

_Sala de reuniones, cuartel de la Interpol._

-Nada…-Mu dejo de leer el último informe-No puedo creer que no tengamos nada de él… ni una sola huella.

-Tenemos que esperar que lleguen los informes de los otros países… -Dijo el calmado Shaka.

-Me quedo la duda ese "Antares" yo estoy a cargo de mi ahijado…-Mu suspiro…- Me preocupa que quiera asesinar a un niño…

-No es nuestro caso…-Dijo fríamente Camus-Eso le corresponde averiguar a Aioros y su equipo.

-No puedes ser tan frio Camus.-Aldebarán le miro con reproche… Sitio leyendo.-Encontré algo que puede sernos útil… Uno de los compradores del escorpión está en la cárcel federal de Normandía… Se le encontró en su posesión una joya robada valuada en 50.000.000 de Euros. Se negó a declarar de donde saco la joya…-suspiro, para luego sonreír- Tal vez quiera hablar ahora… Tiene perpetua.

-Pues vamos hacerle una visita extra oficial…-Camus tomo su chaqueta, según el archivo llevaba 3 años en prisión.

_Cárcel federal de Normandía, tres horas después._

-Nunca trate en persona con el escorpión…-El hombre de casi sesenta años sonrío.-Trate con un intermediario… Yo me contactaba con él y el hacía de enlace con Escorpión.

-¿Recuerda cómo era esa persona…?-Aldebarán miro al hombre fijamente. A Camus le gustaba interrogar con Aldebarán, el aspecto intimidante de su compañero amedrentaba a muchos.

-Pues…-El hombre pareció meditarlo…-Era un adolescente…-Dijo al fin.-No tendría más de 14 años.-Los detectives se miraron. Un adolescente contratado para ello, posiblemente un joven de la calle.

-¿No recuerda como era ese joven?-Pregunto Camus, con muy pocas esperanzas.

-Tenía una figura delicada…-Dijo luego de pensarlo.-El rostro no se lo pude ver… era un lugar oscuro… solo recuerdo que era delgado y tenía cintura de niña…-Concluyo. Los compañeros se miraron.

-Si recuerda algo más…-Camus le tendió su tarjeta.-llámeme.-Se retiraron de la sala.

* * *

-¿Crees en algo de lo que nos dijo?

-No tiene nada que perder Camus…-El grandote le miro.-Aunque encontrar a un joven de cuanto… 17 o 18 años de cintura como de niña y delgado me parece algo imposible…-Respondió su cámara.

-Esperemos que se refresque la memoria… Creo que él sabe más… solo espera negociar por esa información.

_École des Roches, en ese mismo momento._

-Oye japonesito… que tal si te pones una falda… O eres de esos nenes lindos del anime que se dejan…

-Ya dejen de molestarlo…-Hyoga estaba cansado de los insultos y groserías que le decían los otros jóvenes a Shun, al que parecía no importarle.-Inmaduros.

-Tú también lo eres al responderle las agresiones.-Dijo su camarada mientras comía un emparedado. Hyoga le miro arqueando una ceja.-Si yo puedo ignorarles tú también.

-Pero… ¿No has estado escuchando lo que te están diciendo?

-Claro que los escucho… solo que tomo las palabras de quienes vienen… Además eh lidiado con cosas mucho peores que sus insultos.-El joven sonrío dándole un aire más bello a su rostro.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-Mi hermano mayor… ese si da miedo.-El joven estallo en risas.-Adema gracias a mi hermano estoy adiestrado en las artes marciales… Solo deja que intenten hacerme algo.-Se metió lo que quedaba de su almuerzo en la boca. Hyoga le miro algo sorprendido. Al finalizar la semana descubrió que lo que su "delicado" nuevo amigo decía era cierto. Ese grupo de chicos intento golpearlo, pero los golpeados fueron ellos cuando el joven revelo que no era el pobre cordero sino el lobo feroz.

* * *

-Eres sorprendente…-Exclamo Hyoga cuando bajaban las escaleras del colegio.-Esos brabucones no se meterán más contigo.

-Tienes razón…-Shun se detuvo.-Pero ahora ellos son mi menor problema.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Shun indico con la mirada a un joven recargado contra un auto de color negro. Su mirada era fría y tenía un terrible aspecto de chico malo. Se veía más temible con la cicatriz en su cara.- ¿Quién es él?

-Mi hermano mayor… Nos vemos el domingo a la noche Hyoga.

-Adiós…-miro como su nuevo amigo subía al vehículo y se iba.-Tío Camus no puede venir a buscarme… Supongo que me pediré un taxi en recepción.

_Portería del edificio de Camus._

-Oye muchacho…-Un hombre se le acerco justo cuando estaba ingresando.-Me puedes ayudar creo que estoy perdido…

-Eh si claro…-Hyoga miro al hombre…-No soy de por aquí, pero le ayudare si puedo.

-Entonces hazte a un lado rubiecito o te mando hacerle compañía a los ángeles.-El hombre coloco un arma contra la cintura de Hyoga. Quien tardíamente cayo en la cuenta de lo que pasaba.-Venir… ya tenemos quien no habrá la puerta.-Dos sujetos más se acercaron. Por medio del arma instigaron a Hyoga a guiarlos hacia los ascensores.

-Que piso vives nene…-Le dijo mientras que esperaban que bajaran los ascensores.

-El 15, por favor no me hagan daño.-logro articular.

-Eso depende de cómo te comportes nene… Por qué si no te comportas… no te salvas.-Al oír esto Hyoga se puso blanco. Subieron a los ascensores, el hombre del arma con él y los otros dos en el otro ascensor.

_Piso 15._

La subida fue eterna para Hyoga, era mucha presión para él, además sentía el aliento cálido del hombre en su cuello. Cuando la puerta se abrió se hayo con Milo que aguardaba para subir.

-Quietito ahí o lo mato…-Coloco el arma en la cabeza de Hyoga… El hombre empujo al menor para hacerle salir del cubículo, al mismo tiempo que sus secuaces salían de otro. Y tomaban a Milo.

-Vives en este piso…-El jefe de la banda miro a Milo sin sacarle el arma de la cabeza al menor. Milo al que realmente no le importaba que le roben dado que sabía cómo defenderse, pero si le importaba la seguridad del menor, que en un futuro le sería útil, asintió.-Llévanos o este pasillo termina redecorado con los restos del nene…-Milo les entrego la llave de su departamento. Dado que solo había dos solo tuvieron que probar las puertas...

El jefe arrojo a Hyoga contra la pared que al golpearse quedo algo aturdido. Milo quiso socorrerlo, el jefe le apunto. El joven miro al chico inconsciente y luego a sus tres asaltantes.

-Se equivocaron de departamento…-Desarmo a sus asaltantes y les dio la posibilidad de huida.

* * *

-Ya reaccionas…-Hyoga se tocó la frente, tenía una servilleta húmeda sobre ella. Milo sabía cómo proceder, pero no quiso poner en evidencia el hecho.

-¿Que paso?

-Active la alarma y se fueron sin llevarse nada, luego llame a la compañía diciendo que había sido un descuido mío-el joven sonrío. No es necesario decir que todo esto es mentira y que en realidad se fueron porque Milo rompió brazos, nariz y pierna.

-¿Le avisaste a mi tío?-Pregunto algo atemorizado Hyoga. Quien ya se venía venir una bronca en puerta.

-No tengo su número…a demás para que molestarlo.-Le lanzo una suspicaz mirada al menor, podía ver su miedo- ¿Qué sucede contigo…? El problema ya paso… no creo que sea eso lo que te preocupa.

-Es que son muchas emociones juntas….-comento al fin el joven mientras agachaba la mirada.

-Habla si quieres… podemos esperar a que llegue tu tío…-Le informo este mientras se sentaba junto al joven a comer una manzana. Hyoga que no había hablado con su tío sobre la muerte de sus padres, se sintió completamente frágil ante él vecino. Su tío había intentado tocar el tema, pero el siempre cambiaba de conversación… Sintió las lágrimas salir de sus ojos y un nudo en la garganta. Milo solo le observo sabía cuál era la historia del chico, porque había hecho a saga averiguar sobre él. Pero una cosa es leer un informe y otra que te lo cuente la persona en cuestión.

-¿Promete no decirle a mi tío?-Milo asintió.-Bueno…

_Piso 15, 8 horas después_

Camus se dirigió a su departamento encontrando una nota pegada con cinta:

"Tu sobrino esta con migo, perdió la llave del departamento. Tu vecino del 15 B"

Camus tomo rumbo hacia la otra puerta luego de tocar un par de veces Milo le atendió. Pero no le dejo pasar. Escucho como despertaba a Hyoga, que luego de liberar sus emociones se había quedado dormido en el sillón de cuero. El joven completamente dormido paso al lado de Camus sin saludarle.

-Perdona las molestias…

-No te preocupes… Tu sobrino es muy simpático-Milo sonrío, para luego cerrar la puerta. Abrió el departamento y Hyoga fue directo a su habitación y ahí se quedó hasta la mañana siguiente. El reloj de pared rezaba las 3: 14 am.

* * *

Camus comenzó a revisar sus papeles y encontró una copia de la foto de la carta que dejo el psicópata de Antares. Ahora que su mente estaba despejada comenzó a revisarla con más atención, había algo raro en algunas letras. Tomo notas de las que llamaron atención… la "m" en el primer "más"; la primera "i" de visitado; eso junto formaba "Mi" que podría ser un pronombre como una nota de la escala musical. En el mismo renglón estaban también marcadas o eso creía la letra "l" en "la" y la "o" en "no" eso formaba "lo" y juntas las letras formaban "Milo" si se las ponía en ese orden. Milo… ¿De dónde le sonaba ese nombre? Siguió mirando la nota. En terminar estaba marcada la "e"; en escondido la "sc" eso formaba "esc" abreviatura de escape… también estaba marcada la "o" de bajo… y la "p" pequeña eso formaba "escop" y creía que en gallego escop quería decir "alcance"… ¿Milo alcance? ¿Alcance a Milo? Siguió leyendo… no, no quería decir de alcanza a ese tal Milo o eso interpretaba… las letras seguían la "i" de isla; la "a" de empezado; la "n" de nombre; la "u" de bautizado y la "s" dé sido. En total significaba escorpianus… MILO ESCORPIANUS. Ese era un nombre, tal vez el nombre de la siguiente víctima.

Camus corrió al teléfono y marco el número de su jefe…

-SEÑOR… CREO QUE DECIFRE LA CARTA… HAY UN NOMBRE OCULTO EN ELLA…-Exclamo con notoria excitación.

Si Milo se apoda Escorpión… ¿Quién es "Antares"?

Continuara.


	4. Tio y sobrino

_Tío y Sobrino._

Milo estaba revisando la correspondencia, nada importante propagandas y más propagandas, solo había un sobre blanco. Le llamo la atención ese sobre, tal vez los chicos quisieran decirla algo. Se sentó en la mesa y lo abrió… La palidez en su rostro se hizo presente en cuestión de segundos. Era una foto bastante vieja en la que él estaba sentado junto a su madre y su padre estaba sujetando el caballo para evitar que este se moviera mientras tomaban la foto. Los rostros de su padre estaban tachados y alrededor del suyo había un círculo y cuatro fechas indicandolo. Esa foto databa de su niñez… ¿Cuanto tenía cuando la tomaron? 7 u 8 años… más no podría ser. Porque a sus 8 años se había quedado huérfano de padre y madre. Solo podía tratarse de una persona… Su celular comenzó a sonar de forma repentina. Atendió.

-Milo-Escucho la socarrona risa de su tío al otro lado.

-¿Que quieres Kardia…? ¿No te pareció suficiente matar a mis padres….?

-Calma sobrino… calma…-Su tío sonaba muy relajado…- Si yo no tengo nada que ver con eso… Me canse de decírtelo. Pues… veras… alguien ha estado usando mi buen nombre para cometer trabajos sucios...- Comenzó a explicar…

-¿Y que tiene que ver con esta foto con todo ello?-Milo se acaricio el cabello.

-¿Foto? ¿Qué foto?-Pregunto algo sorprendido.

-La que me mandaste con la cara de mis padres tachada…-Rugió

-Milo ¿Para qué demonios te haría yo eso?-Pregunto indignado.-Si yo me eh sentido orgulloso de ti todo este tiempo además jamás te mandaría una foto de mi hermana... con la cara tachada.

-Si recibí las flores con el cartelito de felicitaciones… por el éxito de mi segundo trabajo…-Milo sonó burlón y socarrón al recordar ese momento. Tío tacaño, podría mandarle cualquier tipo de felicitación y le mando flores.- Pero no entiendo porque el deseo de matarme…

-QUE NO SOY YO MILO….COMUN DEMONIO…-Rugió al otro lado- ALGUIEN ME MANDO UNA FOTO EN LA QUE ESTOY CON TU PADRE… Y TENGO LA CABEZA MARCADA CON FLECHAS…

-¿A ti también te llego?-Pregunto algo sorprendido.

-Si Milo… a mi también me llego-Escucho un bufido del otro lado- y según unos contactos me estoy paseando y dejando cartas por Francia...

-Leí algo al respecto… me llamo la atención, pensé que estabas en la India…

-Estoy en la India… bueno estuve… ahora quiero saber quien esta denigrando mi buen nombre… Son actos tan pobres… no tienen realmente mi firma. Cualquiera que me conoce sabe que eso no lo hice yo.

-Crees que sea…-empezó Milo, un escalofrió subió por su espalda.

-No queda nadie de esa familia… Tu padre y yo limpiamos todo…-Aseguro- Bueno solo quedaba la mocosa en Oriente.

-Tío y que pasaría si es esa mocosa la que nos está mandando estas fotos.

-Esa mocosa no pudo haber matado a tus padres Milo, si tenían casi la misma edad.

-Pero ya es una adulta… y cualquier amigo del padre pudo haberse encargado del asesinato de los míos.

-Buen punto niño… Veré que averiguo al respecto... –Le pareció escuchar un quejido de fondo.-Nos vemos Milito estoy ocupado… cuando pueda te iré a visitar a Francia, quiero ver tu nueva adquisición.-Su tío rio y corto.

-Serás un chiflado… pero en algo es seguro. Sabes moverte mejor que yo y me parece que ya estas averiguando.- Miro su celular y marco otro número.

-¿Milo a que debo tu llamado?

-Padrino… necesito que vengas.-le pidió-nos vemos en la casa de campo.

_Cárcel federal de Normandía._

-Si llegamos a un trato les diré lo que quieren.-el hombre les dedico una sonrisa un tanto zorruna.

-¿Qué clase de trato?-Shaka le miro fijamente.

-Pues reducción de condena no voy a pedir, porque es imposible.-El hombre sonrió-Digamos que quiero un mejor trato un trato preferencial… la mejores comodidades posibles…

-¿Por qué tanto deseo?-Pregunto Camus.

-Pues si les digo lo que es más que seguro, el que dicen es su tío, me matara con el mayor dolor posible.-el anciano sonrió.

-¿El que dicen es su tío?

-Ya les eh dicho que no conozco en persona a Escorpión, pero según se rumorea por ahí es pariente de un peligroso asesino al que llaman Antares. ¿Bonita familia no?-El hombre sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa en Camus y Shaka. Antares era uno de los asesinos más peligrosos y buscados del mundo. Era el primero en la lista, solo que no había fotos suyas al respecto y por lo tanto era imposible localizarlo.

-A nosotros no nos sirven los cuentos de vieja chismosa…-Le dijo fríamente Camus.

-Tal vez no les interese… dado que necesariamente necesitan escuchar los chismes de vieja…-Dijo el hombre sonriente.

-¿Que dice el "chisme"…?-Pregunto armándose de paciencia Shaka.

-Sencillamente que en una reunión privada vieron a Antares y a Escorpión juntos y eran iguales… Y según se dice por ahí… son tío y sobrino.

-¿Y por qué no padre e hijo?-Pregunto Camus miro retadoramente al hombre.

-Por que Escorpión está en la lista…-el hombre sonrió

-¿En qué lista?-Pregunto Camus. El hombre sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

-Supongo que no nos dirá nada hasta que le consigamos lo que quiere…-Shaka le hizo un gesto a Camus y dejaron solo al hombre.

_Cuartel de la interpol._

-Camus en caso de que sea cierto y hallas estado en lo correcto cuando descifraste ese nombre…-Shion dejo caer una carpeta…-Esta desaparecido desde los 8 años.

-¿Cómo? ¿Es un niño desaparecido?-Aldebarán que escuchaba la conversación miro a su jefe.- La carta decía de algo de el niño se ah escondido bajo la escalera.

-Exactamente… Y adivinen…-El hombre les miro.-El muchacho nació en la Isla Milo y se llama Milo. Ahí está la otra parte del acertijo.

-¿Que se sabe del chico?-Pregunto Camus.

-Pues ahora aproximadamente debe tener entre 24 y 25 años. Cabello azul, ojos turquesa, piel morena.-Informo Shion…-Seguirás leyendo… tu lo descubriste es tu caso.

-¿Pero no le corresponde esto a Aioros?-Pregunto Camus. No era justo tenía que lidiar con el caso del robo del cuadro y ahora averiguar sobre el paradero de un hombre de entre 24 y 25 años.

-A Aioros Leonis le toca averiguar sobre Antares… A ti sobre su siguiente víctima.- Shion se retiro.

-Esto es un abuso de su parte…-Camus comenzó a leer el informe. Padres: Muertos; Causa de muerte: Asesinato. Curioso informe el "nene" desaparecido era hijo de un sicario Griego y su madre era ladrona de joyas. Bastantes motivos para matar a mami y papi. Cuando encontraron sus cadáveres encontraron más de una buena razón para que si estuvieran vivos pasaran el resto de sus días en la cárcel. Le paso el informe a Aldebarán.

-Bueno… ¿Crees que el niño haya seguido el camino de sus padres?-Pregunto este luego de leer el informe.

-Si lo hubiese hecho: ¿Dejarías que Antares lo mate?-Pregunto Camus.

-Criminal o no es un ser humano… -Respondió Aldebarán.-Lo dudo creo que evitaría que lo maten.

-Milo…-Camus cerró los ojos de donde conocía un Milo.-Me suena el nombre aunque no sé de dónde.

-¿No se llama Milo ese irresponsable que tienes como vecino?-Pregunto Mu, que se acercaba al par que hablaba.

-Tienes razón…-Camus sonrió a medias.-Me pregunto qué sorpresa me llevare esta semana.-realizo una mueca.

-¿A qué viene eso?-Pregunto Mu, mientras revisaba el nuevo caso.

-Primera semana: fiesta; Segunda semana: me raya el auto cuando paso su moto, se deja el ascensor mal cerrado y no se molesta en salir y cerrar bien la puerta del pasillo cosa que la chicharra te taladre el cerebro, cada dos por tres sale una chica nueva de su apartamento, hace fiestas y a la noche hace un escándalo de los mil demonios con la música…

-Qué pena…-Comento Aldebarán…-Yo tengo vecina nueva… una joven muy divertida.

-Yo también tengo vecinos nuevo…-Shaka arqueo una ceja.-Dos hermanos… no se parecen nada el uno con el otro.-Mu puso los ojos en blanco… sin duda las charlas sin sentido estaban a la orden del día.

-¿Bueno que era lo que tenemos que hacer?-Pregunto Mu… Camus se dispuso a explicar las nuevas órdenes.

_Edificio donde vive Shaka._

-Vamos Shun… no te preocupes por ello. Se cuidarme solo.-Escucho, su vecino estaba bajando del auto.-No te preocupes nos vemos el viernes.

Shaka siguió su camino y llamo al ascensor. Su vecino no tardo mucho en alcanzarlo, subieron y comenzó el viaje de subida.

-Buenas noches… Ikki ¿No?-Dijo Shaka.

-Que puede tener de buena esta noche espantosa… -Pregunto Ikki.- No para de llover.

-Hay personas a las que les gusta la lluvia.-Le dijo Shaka ¿Tenía que ser tan agresivo su vecino?

-A mí me gusta…-Ikki hizo una mueca-Lo que me molesta es que las calles son intransitables. Y no puedo salir a mi antojo.

-Estamos a mitad de semana…-Shaka sonrió.-No es muy rápido para salir a un bar.-Intento bromear.

-No bebo…-Ikki le miro- solo espero que no se corte la luz…

-No suele cortar…-Shaka no término de decir esas palabras cuando el ascensor se detuvo y las luces se apagaron.

-¿Decías?-pregunto Ikki burlón. Shaka toco para prender las luces de emergencia y pedir ayuda.-Estaremos un rato largo… espero que no seas de gustos raros…-De no ser por la escasa luz Shaka hubiera visto la mueca burlona en Ikki.

-No soy de gustos raros… no te preocupes.

-Que bueno…-El muchacho sonrió a medias mientras mandaba un mensaje a Kanon._ "Nos agarraste en el ascensor, no nos tengas mucho tiempo sin luz"._ Como respuesta recibió: _"Preocúpate por mantener tu retaguardia sana, que yo me encargo de la luz"._ Miro a su compañero de "desgracia" según los informes era homosexual. Aunque parecía reprimirlo para mantener una determinada imagen ante la sociedad.

-¿Cuánto nos tendrán aquí?-Pregunto Ikki.

-No lo sé… pero estar aquí atrapado me tiene algo nervioso…-Shaka se aflojo el cuello de la camisa. _"Si este tarado resulta ser fóbico a los espacios cerrados me meteré un tiro_"; respuesta de Kanon: _"Creo que no soporta los espacios cerrados, tendrás que soportarlo ajajaja_".

-Kanon… quien será la (censurado)-murmuro por lo bajo.- ¿Estás bien?-Miro a Shaka que parecía bastante agitado a pesar de la poca luz.

-No soporto los espacios cerrados…-Shaka comenzaba a alterarse… no podía estar encerrado, no tanto tiempo.-Tengo que salir de aquí…

-Oye cálmate…-Kanon juro matarte por esto.-Respira hondo y despacio… Siéntate…-Shaka lo hizo sentía que todo a su alrededor se achicaba su respiración se hacía cada vez mas rápida-Respira despacio-Ikki se arrodillo al lado suyo.-Respira despacio… nada se está achicando aquí…hay aire de sobra cálmate.

-¿Cómo?

-Mi hermano sufría el mismo tipo de ataques… Cálmate respira despacio… y lento o te hiperventilaras.-Shaka trato de hacer caso a esas palabras, el más joven se sentó al lado de él. -Escúchame a mi… respira hondo…

Shaka aprovecho el silencio que le siguieron a esas palabras para escuchar su respiración y la del joven. Trato de poner su respiración al compa de la de él… Respirar tranquilo como él. Cerró los ojos, necesitaba calmarse. Cuando bajo su mano toco la del chico, quien no demoro en apartarla al igual que él.

-Perdona…-Se excuso Shaka algo avergonzado.

-No importa es que me tomaste por sorpresa…-Ikki sintió que su cara se ponía roja. Agradecía por el hecho de que no hubiera mucha luz. La energía solo tardo dos minutos más en volver. Llegaron al piso. Shaka se apresuro a entrar en su apartamento e Ikki al suyo.

_Departamento de Ikki._

Lo primero que Ikki hizo fue sacar su celular y marcar.

-Buenas Ikki…-escucho la voz burlona de Kanon.- ¿Qué tal te fue en el ascensor?

-Kanon maldito bastardo… estoy seguro que si reviso el ascensor encontrare una de tus cámaras…

-Hay Ikki… se que estas molesto, pero era imposible hacer otra cosa…-Kanon rio…-Y no encontraras nada… ya saque mi cámara.

-Kanon… eres un verdadero… ¿Me corto?-Ikki se quedo con las ganas de insultar y maldecir tomo un adorno de cerámica y lo estrello contra una pared.-Eso fue relajante…

_Departamento de Shaka._

-Solo fue un susto…. Nada más, solo fue un corte de luz…-Shaka estaba sentado en el sillón de su casa.-Sera mejor que me dé un baño. No sabía que Ikki fuese tan considerado… cualquier otro no hubiera hecho nada.-Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y entro a la ducha. Necesitaba relajarse.

_Casa de Campo._

Saga, Afrodita y Mascara estaban que se destornillaban de la risa. La escenita del ascensor ver al temible Fénix siendo tan considerado les había sacado más de una risa. Aunque solo Mascara seria lo suficientemente valiente para decírselo en la cara. En otra de las pantallas estaban las imágenes de la casa de Shaka, apagaron la cámara en la que se veía a Shaka bañándose.

-No tenemos tus gustos.-Dijeron los tres al unisonó.

En otra habitación de la casa Milo tenía una charla con el padre de Mascara otro peligroso sicario Italiano apodado Manigoldo.

_**Continuara.**_


	5. De gustos y disgustos

_De gustos y disgustos._

_Cárcel federal de Normandía_

-Eso es lo que le podemos conseguir por ahora, si colabora…-Le dijo el calmado Mu, el anciano de corta cabellera gris y barba prolijamente cortada les miro.

-Por ahora me basta.-el anciano sonrió.

-Dinos que sabes sobre "El escorpión".-Ordeno Camus.

-Pues… según se rumorea por ahí, se crio rodeado de los miembros de la "Santa Orden"

-¿La Santa qué?-pregunto Mu.

-La Santa Orden: Una organización de asesinos y ladrones. De la zona de Grecia y países limítrofes-el hombre lo pensó un momento- y no tan limítrofes.

-Háblanos del enlace.-Pidió Camus, no sabía por qué pero eso de la santa orden le sonaba a película barata.

-Pues… Era un joven de piel blanca, el cabello no se lo vi lo tenía oculto bajo una gorra, lo mismo que sus ojos los tenia cubiertos con lentes.-El hombre se relamió los labios, como si recordar al joven le diera placer, eso produjo un escalofrió en los dos detectives.-Me dijeron que se llama Ángelus.

-¿Ángelus?-Por lo menos tenían un nombre, uno medio raro, pero nombre al fin. Camus tomo nota de este.-Algo más que recuerde.

-Sí. Es todo lo que les puedo decir hoy-El hombre sonrió y pidió regresar a su celda.

-Maldito gordo, como no tiene nada que perder nos hace perder el tiempo.-Mu, suspiro y siguió a Camus que abandonaba el lugar.

_Bar en algún lugar de Normandía._

Si había algo que odiaba era que le sean impuntuales. Se notaban que eran parientes, igual de impuntuales los dos. Además odiaba los reservados, le parecían por demás incómodos.

-Hola Degel…-El joven llego y se sentó frente a él.-Perdona la tardanza mucho tráfico.-Milo sonrió al antiguo socio y amigo de su tío.

-¿Mucho tráfico de mercancías ilegales o de vehículos?-Pregunto el francés tranquilamente. Milo rió con ganas.-Tu tío me pidió que viniera, espero que valga la pena hacerme venir y esperarte...

-Necesito que averigües que paso con la mocosa de los Atheniss. –Pidió Milo.

-Ya es una mujer adulta y mando a matar a la mayoría de las familias que controlan los negocios en Oriente.-Informo este mientras su compañero habría los ojos-Solo le falta matar a dos personas y tiene el control total de Japón.

-¿A quiénes?

-A tus amigos Angelus y Fenix-informo mientras limpiaba los cristales de sus anteojos.-Son los últimos que quedan de las familias.

-No me dijeron nada…-Parpadeo un par de veces por la sorpresa.

-¿Por qué no querrán que te involucres?-le dijo este.-Ellos al igual que tú y tu tío están en peligro. Saori Atheniss no descansara hasta ver muerto al último de los Escorpianus: tu, al último de los Antarsis: Kardia y los dos últimos Kido: Angelus y Fenix. Sera mejor que tengas cuidado... no te preocupes por el resto.

-¿Y mi tío?-Pregunto Milo, como podía pedirle que no se preocupe si querían muertos a sus conocidos...

-Kardia sabe cuidarse solo… siempre lo hace.-El hombre le miro-Tu tío me pidió que me aseguraba que estuvieras bien hasta que él llegara. Así que no te alteres si me ves dándome una vuelta por tu casa.

-No te preocupes Degel…-Milo sonrió.-Dentro de un par de días me daré una vuelta por tu anticuario tengo un par de piezas para mostrarte.-el hombre le regalo una media sonrisa y contemplo irse al más joven. Saco el celular y marco.

-Más vale que valga la pena… estoy ocupado.-De fondo se escuchaba un gimoteo.

-Ya hable con tu sobrino.-Informo este-¿Quién es ahora?

-¿Él que estoy aguijoneando? Solo un idiota que mandaron para que me mate.-escucho como el otro reía con ganas. Solo él podía reírse de esa forma. De cierta forma extrañaba la áspera y seca risa de su amigo.

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces.-le aconsejo.

-Yo sé lo que hago hielitos... Cuídame al borrego mientras estoy ocupado... Para el fin de semana estaré por allí, espera un momento-Escucho un sonido, algo que parecía un chasquido.-Me topé con una copia hecha a mano del Kama Sutra del siglo VI. ¿Lo quieres para tu colección de libros?

-Eres un idiota...-soltó un bufido, eso solo le podía pasar a él- Tráelo siempre está el que paga una fortuna por esos libros.

-Yo decía por si querías probar alguna pose a mi regreso…-Kardia estallo en risas-A fin de cuentas las damiselas francesas son un manjar.

-Kardia… ¿No podemos tener una charla sin que digas explícitamente de que quieres ir a un burdel?-El hombre parecía un tanto molesto.

-Oye que te enojas… Solo fue una sugerencia.-El otro colgó.

-Kardia… tienes casi 50 años y te comportas igual de cuando teníamos 22-Solto un suspiro pidió la cuenta para luego retirarse.

_Departamento de Milo. 3 horas después._

Milo se ejercitaba un poco, el gimnasio que tenía en el departamento (en una habitación de 3 x 4) no era nada comparada al de la casa de campo. Pero quería evitar ir, no quería levantar sospechas. Se encontraba levantando pesas cuando le llamaron, coloco el manos libres y siguió entrenando.

-Milo los idiotas de la interpol ya saben tu nombre…-Informo Kanon, por poco Milo deja caer la pesas sobre su pecho. Se reincorporo asustado.

-¿Cómo?

-Quien quiera que haya imitado a tu tío no fue muy listo o quería ser muy obvio, tu vecino encontró tu nombre escondido en la nota.-Kanon suspiro.-No saben quién eres realmente, solo saben que él tal Antares te quiere matar.

-mmm… dame opciones.

-Te falsifico unos papeles y te cambio tu apellidó o esperamos a ver qué pasa.-Sugirió.-Si quieres jugar con los de la Interpol te conviene el segundo. Usaste tu verdadero nombre para entrar legalmente a Francia, si buscan en los ingresos de inmigraciones del aeropuerto de Normandía saltaras inmediatamente.

-Eso fue un terrible error…-Milo lo medito un poco-Ellos estarán pensando que soy un pobre muchacho asustado. Que le debe de temer a su propia sombra.

-Saben quiénes eran tus padres. Mejor dicho que eran tus padres, según nos notificó Mascara mientras hacia la "limpieza".-escucho como su amigo reprimía la risa-¿Qué haremos jefe? ¿Dejamos que descubran quien es usted o no?

-Si te refieres a dejar que me localicen y crean que soy un Ingeniero recién recibido… pues dejémoslo… Desmoles un premio consuelo a los nenes.-Milo rio con ganas.-Te informare si cambio de opinión… de mientras permaneceremos neutrales.

-Entendido jefe.-Kanon cortó.

-Este día es una mierda…-Milo siguió levantando pesas.

_Departamento de Aldebarán._

El fortachón estaba en su departamento dándose un pequeño descanso las últimas semanas habían sido agotadoras. Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir una siesta en el sillón. No paso mucho hasta que escucho el ruido de cristalería romperse en él piso superior. Se levantó y fue a ver si le había pasado algo a su vecina. Cuando llego al piso encontró la puerta abierta. Desenfundo su arma reglamentaria, que solía llevar siempre consigo, y se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta. Escucho el ruido de forcejeos… cuando entro vio como un hombre intentaba ahorcar a su vecinas con las manos. Emitió un solo disparo hacia el hombro del sujeto. Quien cayo hacia atrás emitiendo gemidos de dolor. Aldebarán le apunto con el arma, mientras llamaba a la policía.

En total habían entrado tres personas al departamento de la joven, dos yacían inconscientes en el suelo y la tercera era la que Aldebarán había herido.

-¿Estas bien Yuzu?-La joven asintió, mientras se refregaba la garganta.

_1:49 después._

-¿Esta segura que no quiere ir a un hospital?- Yuzuriha "la grulla" Amaina asintió.-cualquier cosa llame o diríjase al hospital más cercano.

-Gracias Alde… te debo una.-la chica le sonrió.

-De nada Yuzuriha… vine porque escuche como se rompía algo de vidrio nada más o sino jamás hubiera sospechado lo que pasaba.-Informo el preocupado Aldebarán.

-Tendrán que acompañarnos para declarar en la comisaria. Informo el policía a cargo.

Luego de estar declarando más de 5 horas con respecto a lo acontecido en su nuevo departamento Yuzuriha se dispuso a volver. Aldebarán como buen vecino, y caballero, le ofreció alojarla en el cuarto de invitados. Por esa noche si gustaba, o los días que necesitara para, sentirse segura.

-Gracias Alde…-La joven sentada a la mesa del brasileño sonrió.-Odio ir a declarar…es muy aburrido.

-¿Ya has declarado antes?-Aldebarán abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Fui testigo del asesinato de mis padres.-Informo esta, fríamente.

-Disculpa.

-No importa es tiempo pasado.-La joven le sonrió.-está muy rica la cena.-le elogio el platillo.

-Gracias… me sentí raro preparando cena para dos.-Ambos sonrieron, los dos se sentían raros al comer acompañados.

_Departamento de Camus._

Camus estaba comiendo unas pastas… la verdad no era gran cosa, pero sentía que algo hacía falta. Miro la silla que normalmente ocupaba Hyoga los fines de semana. Eso le faltaba las cortas charlas con su sobrino, comenzó a lamentarse de mandarlo a un internado. Pero por el bien educativo de su sobrino, no podría hacer otra cosa. Tendría que soportar la soledad como lo había hecho antes, este día en particular había metido la pata en las proporciones de alimentos. Preparo cena para dos, cuando estaba el solo para disfrutarla. Tocaron el timbre y con algo de resignación fue abrirla.

-Hola… disculpa que te moleste ¿Pero tienes Jengibre? Perdona que te interrumpa, tal vez ni siquiera tengas.-Se disculpó Milo, Camus asintió.

-Ahora te doy.-Cuando entro al departamento, previamente cerrada la puerta de nuevo, a buscar un poco de la requerida especia. Milo sonrió burlón.

-"Ahora te doy", sacado de contexto… suena raro.-Cayo cuando Camus volvió a salir tendiéndole una bolsita transparente con el contenido de especias.-Gracias.

-¿Que estas cocinando?-pregunto Camus, si la receta sonaba interesante se la pediría.

-Pues intento… tener una cena digna… Quiero ver si con un poco de jengibre le hago un poco más comible.-Milo sonrió divertido-Se me fue un poco con él fuego, me quedo media quemada.

-Pues…, accidentalmente cocine para dos.-Camus hablo como quien no quiere la cosa.-Si gustas puedes pasar y de paso nos conocemos un poco más Milo. Mi sobrino asegura que eres gente de bien.

-A pues… en ese caso, permítame traer el postre.-Milo sonrió.-Ya vengo.-Camus, realizo una pequeña mueca. Lo que uno hace para no sentirse solo. Aunque si se esforzaba un poco, seguramente lograría que su vecino se comportara un poco más civilizado.

_3 horas después._

-Y el sujeto va y nos dice…-Camus bebe otra copa de vino.-"Les aseguro que la droga está escondida dentro de la yegua de mi mujer". Fuimos a buscar a la esposa y no encontramos nada.-Camus comenzó a reírse por los efectos del excelente vino que Milo había traído para la cena- resulta ser que hablaba de una yegua de verdad y no de su esposa.

Milo comenzó a reírse con ganas… esa era una anécdota bastante graciosa. Durante una misión contra el narcotráfico habían terminado en un criadero de caballos. Mientras el hombre se refería a un animal, los muy idiotas habían mal interpretado y habían ido a buscar a la pobre mujer que no tenía ni idea que pasaba.

-Debes de tener cientos de anécdotas como esas…-Milo se sirvió un poco más. Aunque no estaba tan alcoholizado como Camus, no estaba lejos de terminar igual.

-Escuchas cada idiotez-Su compañero de bebidas dejo caer una buena cantidad del preciado vino en su camisa.-No importa luego la lavare… ¿Tu alguna anécdota divertida?

-Pues si…-Milo sonrió.-Resulto una vez que le hicimos una broma pesada y todos terminamos en la comisaria.

-¿Eso cómo fue?

-Pues quisimos asustar al padre de un amigo y este casi nos mata-Milo rio.-Queríamos asustarlo y el muy zorro nos asustó a nosotros. Lo malo fue que una ancianita que vivía por ahí cerca pensó que se estaba cometiendo un crimen…-Milo bebió un poco más de su copa.-Y todos terminamos en la comisaria. Lo estoy contando mal… pero si hubieras estado ahí. Pues te reirías como los mejores. –Milo comenzó a hipar como borracho-Creo que mejor me voy… mañana tengo que hacer un par de cosas que solicitan mi presencia.

-Espera que te abro la puerta…-Camus como pudo se puso de pie, en total se habían bebido dos botellas de vino. Una de él y otra traída por Milo. La combinación de estos vinos era la consecuencia de su borrachera. Milo caminaba tras suyo con paso algo tembloroso.

-Bueno… nos vemos…-Borrachos como estaban en vez de despedirle con un beso en la mejilla. Milo beso el cuello del francés, quien sintió un repentino cosquilleo en la zona acariciada por los labios del más joven.-Adiós Camus… cuando gustes. Ven a cenar a mi casa.

Milo se dirigió a su apartamento con paso tambaleante. Camus una vez que lo vio entrar, cerró la puerta, coloco las trabas y se dirigió a su cama. Ese beso en el cuello le había tomado por sorpresa.

Departamento de Milo.

-¿Y que les pareció mi actuación de borracho?-Milo estaba recostado en su cama hablando por celular con sus camaradas que no paraban de reírse.

-Pues muy real Milito…-Le elogio Manigoldo.-Por un momento pensé que realmente estabas ebrio.

-Mani… me la vivo bebiendo con los chicos… Dos vinos no me van a voltear.

-Pero el francesito estaba para voltearse así de borracho.

-Borracho si, tonto no. A la que quisiera experimentar algo con él.-Milo se relamió los labios- Seguramente sacaba el arma que tenía en la cintura y me metía un balazo en la entre pierna.

Escucho como todos estallaban en risas. Acaricio sus labios mientras esperaba que pararan de reír. Suavidad… esa era una palabra perfecta para describir lo que sintió primeramente cuando rosó el cuello del francés. Un cuello muy suave… él más suave que había tenido el placer de besar. Sonrió para sí… él no tenía esos gustos, solo planeaba enfermar al francés con sus insinuaciones.

Continuara…


	6. Sorpresa, maldita sorpresa

_Sorpresa, maldita sorpresa._

-Bueno… Empecemos…-Mu entro al buscador de la interpol. Sus camaradas miraban atentos a la pantalla.

_**Nombre**_**:** Milo Sebastián.

_**Apellidos:**_ Escorpianus.

_**País de origen:**_ Grecia

_**Provincia: **__Isla Milos._

_**Ciudad de origen: **__Pláka_

Completo el resto de los datos, aunque tal ves no fuera necesario. Coloco la busqueda en global, para que fuera revisado con el servidor de todo el mundo.

-Veamos si tenemos suerte… Aunque lo dudo…-Exclamo Shaka antes que Mu empezará a buscar.

-Que simpático eres…-Aldebarán le miro.-Con ese entusiasmo, como vamos a lograr algo.

-DIME QUE ESA COSA ESTA EQUIVOCADA…-Exclamo Camus al borde del colapso. Sus camaradas le miraron. En la pantalla estaba la foto de pasaporte de Milo, figurando su fecha de ingreso al país (Cuatro semanas antes del robo del Guernica), y su edad actual.

-¿Lo conoces?-Preguntaron todos al unisonó…

-Si, es mi nuevo vecino…

-¿Qué les eh dicho de hablar sobre trivialidades…?-Shion se acercó para saber a qué se debía el comentillo.- Valla estamos de suerte… Está en Francia-el hombre observo los datos-En Normandía… sin duda la suerte les sonríe chicos…

-Señor. Él es mi nuevo vecino.-Informo Camus, su superior le miro-Le juro que no sabía nada… nunca me dijo su apellido.

-Si resulta ser él, tienes que traerlo de inmediato hacia aquí. Tenemos que hacerle un par de preguntas.-Miro al rubio.- Shaka ve con él.

-Si señor.-Tomo su saco y salio detrás de Camus.

-Mucha suerte junta…-Exclamo Mu. Mascara estaba limpiando un monitor no muy lejos de allí. Cuando se dirigió al lugar de descanso, de los conserjes, saco su modesto celular, si era modesto no podría mostrar su verdadero celular, mando un mensaje a Milo, para advertirle...

_Departamento de Milo._

Milo se estaba bañando, escucho sonar el celular, pero no iba salir de la ducha para revisar un mensaje. Además si fuera algo realmente importante llamarían. Termino de bañarse y se vistió… teniendo el buen cuidado de secar su cabello antes. El celular seguía marcando el mensaje, pero se olvidó completamente de él dejándolo en la mesa de luz. Entro a la cocina y se prepara un desayuno, como pudo, al estilo griego.

-Kanon como te extraño…-gruño. Él no tenía sirvientas, no le eran de fiar, se arreglaba todo solo o entre ellos. Pero extrañaba esos buenos desayunos preparados por el otro griego. Luego de preparado su desayuno se dispuso a comer. 10 minutos después Milo estaba tranquilamente lavando los platos, terminadas las labores hogareñas. Encendió su computadora portátil, se acercó a una de las estanterías donde tenía un par de adornos comunes y un cenicero, tomo este y lo dio vuelta... Bajo él había una pequeña memoria pegada con cinta. Se acercó a la computadora, la inserto en su debida ranura y espero a que la leyera. Museo de Louvre de Paris, tenía los planos de ese museo, y la posición de las camaradas de seguridad junto con otras cosas de máxima y mínima importancia... Estaba, recostado en su sillón de cuero, inspeccionando el archivo cuando tocaron el timbre, al escucharlo recordó el mensaje en el celular. Saco la memoria portátil, la regreso a su escondite y fue por el celular. Mientras todo esto acontecía el timbre volvía a sonar. Era un mensaje de Mascara, antes de abrirlo miro por el visor de la puerta. Era su vecinito francés, por la posicio de Shaka no podia verlo, al mismo tiempo que abría el mensaje. Abrió la puerta, supuso que su vecino vendría a disculparse por su comportamiento, dado que estaba ebrio, de anoche. Disimulo la sorpresa cuando le vio con Shaka.

-¿Se le perdió algo vecino?-Pregunto este como si nada, dedicándole una sonrisa un tanto provocativa a los dos detectives. Miro el mensaje en el celular: "Van el rubio y la muñeca francesa a tu casa, ya saben que estas en Francia". Por poco y estalla en risas, solo se contuvo por que tenía en frente a las personas en cuestión, borro el mensaje y le sonrió sus visitantes.

-Si es él…-Dijo Shaka. Tenía una hoja con los datos impresos de Milo.- ¿Este eres tú?-Le mostro la hoja.

-Eh…si… ¿Paso algo?-Pregunto Milo fingiendo duda y algo de miedo.

-Podemos hablar con usted señor Escorpianus.-Pidió Camus, con su voz fría que no aceptaba replicas o un no como respuesta.

-Si claro… Pasen…-Se corrió para permitirles entrar a su apartamento. Les indico el sillón, aunque por comodidad, los agentes se sentaron en la mesa del comedor.- ¿Que sucede?-Milo coloco algunas de las trabas de la puerta. Camus le noto algo nervioso, aunque él no sabía que ese nerviosismo era fingido.

-Veo que esa puerta… posee varios seguros.-Dijo Shaka mientras intercambiaba una mirada con Camus.

-Por seguridad… no quiero que entren y me roben. –Invento una excusa que sabía poco creíble, como quería que sonara.

-No puedes poner esas trabas si no estás en casa…-Le dijo con su voz calma el rubio- solo pueden colocarse del lado de adentro…

-Eh… si bueno…-Milo se acarició el cabello, con notoria incomodidad.- ¿A que debo su visita?

-¿Has escuchado hablar alguna vez de Antares?-Pregunto sin rodeos Camus.

-Eh si en las noticias…-se apresuró a decir Milo, mientras tomaba asiento frente a ellos- dicen que es un asesino muy violento que trabaja para las mafias.-Los hombres asintieron.- ¿Que tiene que ver eso con migo?

-¿Usted que sabe sobre la muerte de sus padres?-Pregunto Shaka, si decía que no sabía nada de lo que eran les mentía o tal vez nunca lo supo, al momento de la muerte de estos era un niño inocente.

-Pues no gran cosa…-Milo parecía realmente incomodo, y era verdad, ese tema le incomodaba.-Lo último que recuerdo es a mi madre diciéndome que jugaremos a las escondidas con papá y que me quedara en ese lugar. No importa lo que escuchara.-Los ojos de Milo mostraban que realmente no quería hablar del tema.

-Bueno… Señor Escorpianus ¿Sabe por qué fueron…-comenzó Shaka.

-¿Asesinados?-Le arrebato la palabra Milo de la boca.-Dime Milo ante todo, no soy viejo para que me digan señor y segundo jamás me lo dijeron. No sé en que estarían ellos, pero las pocas veces que quise saber por qué les mataron no me lo dijeron...-Milo cerro los ojos mientras se acariciaba el pelo, Camus lo asocio con un gesto típico del joven cuando estaba incomodo.- No entiendo por qué les mataron si mi madre era joyera y mi padre criador de caballos.-suspiro- Según me dijeron no robaron nada de la casa.

Los detectives se miraron, joyera y criador de caballos, esa eran las pantallas de Ágata Antarsis y Sebastián Escorpianus utilizaban para cubrir sus actividades ilícitas. En cierta forma, seguramente a algunos les pareció mejor decirle eso al joven y no que su padre era un sicario a sueldo y su madre una ladrona de joyas, buscada por robos millonarios y dos homicidios.

-Bueno… veras-El celular de Camus comenzó a sonar por torpeza, por los nervios contendidos dado que no sabía cómo reaccionaría su vecino cuando supiera que un sicario le buscaba, dejo caer su celular. Se agacho para tomarlo y observo que sujetado, con cinta dentro de una funda, había un arma un calibre 22 si no se equivocaba... Tomo el celular y se levantó, ignoro el mensaje y le mando uno a Shaka. Cuando vio la pistola, noto que la mano de Milo no estaba muy lejos de esta, sin duda era otro pobre desgraciado asustado. Otros de esos que aparentan seguridad cuando en realidad, estan muerto de miedo por dentro.

-Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma-Milo sonrió un tanto nervioso. Queria que se creyeran el papel de persona comun que les queria vender como pantalla.

-¿Tienes permiso para portarla?-Pregunto Shaka luego de mirar disimuladamente su celular. Milo viéndose atrapado saco el arma y la coloco sobre la mesa con sumo cuidado. Aunque estubiera el seguro puesto, no era pudente dejarla caer sobre la mesa.

-Lo tengo y jamás la eh disparado contra una persona… -las manos de Milo temblaban- Solo la eh usado en polígonos de tiro.-Aclaro, eso si era creible.

-Para que una persona que no sabe lo que eran sus padres ¿Tendría un arma?-Pregunto suspicaz Shaka, tal vez el joven había mentido. Milo, que venía planeando todo con anticipación. Aunque no estaba seguro que fueran a ver el arma. Se levantó de la mesa, se acercó al librero y saco un libro, tomó algo (una hoja plegada) que estaba entre sus páginas y lo coloco con violencia sobre la mesa.

-¿Le parece eso poca razón? -Pregunto mientras se encendía un cigarrillo. Camus con cuidado tomo la foto. En ella mostraba a una mujer con el rostro tachado, al igual que el hombre, mientras que el niño montado junto con esta tenía la cabeza rodeada con un círculo y varias flechas indicándole.-Ese soy yo de pequeño… y las personas con el rostro tachado son mis padres…-le dio una buena bocanada al cigarrillo.-No se como es que obtuvieron esa foto... se supone que estaba entre las cosas que no saque de Grecia.

-¿Cuando la recibió?-Pregunto Shaka.

-Hace cuatro días…-Los hombre se miraron, el mismo día que encontraron la nota de "Antares".

-Milo… disculpa que te pregunte…-Camus le miro, no estaba con su rol de profesional ahora.- ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda? Estoy seguro que te enteraste por mi sobrino o alguien más que trabaja en la Interpol.

-¿Usted le pediría ayuda a un completo desconocido?-Milo les observo receloso-Me eh escapado toda mi vida de ellos, no necesito ayuda de la policía para hacerlo de nuevo. –Suspiro- Además la única vez que fui con la policía, a los pocos días casi me matan cuando salía del mercado. Esos sujetos deben tener comprado a la mitad de la policía del mundo.-Milo apago el cigarrillo.-No sé qué fue eso que hice o que hicieron mis padres… pero es claro que alguien me quiere muerto.

-¿Puedes acompañarnos a la jefatura de Interpol? Esta vez nadie te hará daño lo prometo…-Dijo Camus, tratando de calmar a su nervioso vecino. Le había caído bien, era un tanto irritable a veces, pero anoche le había sido simpático.

-No soy un niño de ocho años…-Milo le atravesó con sus gemas turquesas-Ya no me trago ese cuento de hadas. Ni que mami y papi están bien cuidándome desde el cielo.-Entro a su habitación y tomo una de sus camperas. Antes de salir les mando un mensaje a sus amigos: "Me estoy haciendo una actuación digna del Oscar ajajajja". Borro el mensaje luego de enviarlo y se encontró con los detectives le esperaban.

-¿Puedo hacerte una última pregunta antes de salir?-Pidio sutilmente Shaka, el griego asintió.- ¿Dónde estabas cuando mataron a tus padres?-Milo suspiro.

-Escondido bajo la escalera que llevaba a la bodega de vinos.-Dijo este, los detectives se miraron: _**"El niño que se me ah escondió bajo la escalera como pequeña comadreja"**_ Eso señalaba una parte de la carta.- Había una pequeña trampilla ahí, bien puesta, parecía continuación de la pared.

-Estabas bajo la escalera…-Shaka miro fijamente a Camus.- ¿Se lo contaste a alguien?

-Si-Milo les miro, sus ojos delataban que ya no quería hablar del tema. Eso era lo único en lo que no había actuado en todo el tiempo. Odiaba hablar sobre esa noche donde había perdido todo.-A la policía, a los asistentes sociales, a los psicólogos que estuvieron mientras me interrogaban, a mi tío.-Y podría seguir enumerando todas las personas que sabían ese dato.

-Ya entendimos…-Camus suspiro. Le hizo un gesto a Shaka y comenzaron a salir del apartamento. Milo cerró con llave y les siguió…

_Continuara…_


	7. Leones y corderos

_Leones y corderos._

Aioros volvió tarde del trabajo, había estado leyendo hasta tarde los informes (los pocos informes) que había sobre posibles sospechosos que podrían o no ser "Antares". Entro a la casa luego de aparcar el coche en la entrada. Le llamo la atención que todo estuviera apagado, seguramente Francesca (su esposa) y su pequeño hijo Sisyphus (de 6 meses) estarían durmiendo. Últimamente, cuando estaba en la casa, seguía el ejemplo de su esposa: dormir cuando él bebe dormía. Entro y coloco el maletín en el armario y se dirigió a la cocina. No había rastro de la cena, posiblemente habían salido, tal vez el niño tenía fiebre y ella lo había llevado al medido. Tomo una lata de refresco y se sentó en el sillón. Luego de estar mirando un rato los noticieros pesimistas se propuso tomar una cerveza. Una cerveza cada tanto no le haría mal… tomo una lata con la bebida deseada y volvió al sillón. No paso mucho hasta que sintió la fría hoja contra la laringe. Cerró los ojos, no podría pasarle esto. Justo ahora que su vida estaba encausada, que había vuelto a comenzar… que llevaba varios años trabajando para la interpol como un detective más…

-La pistola y el celular Aioros…-Dijo la tranquila voz de su hermano menor. El hombre saco la pistola de su funda y el celular del bolcillo para luego entregárselos.-Que mal hermano eres… mira que tengo que venir a hacerte una visita para saber que tengo sobrino.

-¿Qué quieres? Deja a mi esposa e hijo en paz…-suplico.

-¿Eso no fue lo que dijo nuestro padre antes que le humillaran frente a nuestros ojos…? ¿Dime que hizo la Interpol para llevar justicia? Nuestro padre…-el menor no saco el cuchillo del cuello de su hermano- el honorable Juez Leonis les ayudo hasta el cansancio para poner tras las rejas a los peores narcotraficantes de Grecia ¿Y cómo le pagan?-Se notaba irritado por ese tema.- ¿Que paso con la investigación por la muerte de nuestro padres? ¿Dónde está la carpeta?

-Archivada en la Interpol de Grecia-Le respondió este al fin… sabía que eso era lo que su hermano menor quería oír.- ¿Qué quieres aquí? ¿Por qué vienes de nuevo?

-1° Conocer a mi sobrino-Le quito el cuchillo y se sentó en uno de los sillones de un solo cuerpo.- 2° Para decirte una cosa: Antares no fue quien mato al empresario.-su hermano le miro con esos ojos verdes de astuta mirada felina.

-Antares no…-comenzó a decir sorprendido.

-Él no fue. Antares hace 4 años que no mata a nadie- Aclaro- en Francia.

-¿Esta seguro?-Aioros le miro sorprendido, a pesar de su actitud, y su trabajo, su hermano solía pasarle los datos más fiables de todos. Incluso había liquidado a alguien que había sido contratado para matarle.

-Muy seguro-este sonrió.- Antares quiere saber quién está ensuciando su buen nombre.

-¿Su buen nombre? ¿Qué buen nombre? Es un maldito asesino…-dijo olvidándose que tenía a un sicario en su propia familia.

-Veras…-Su hermano le miro mientras jugaba con el cuchillo de cacería con el que le había sorprendido.- Nosotros tenemos nuestro buen nombre… Antares es el maestro de asesinato y la huida. –Su hermano sonrió.- Dile a los tuyo que busquen de los otros trabajos de él… Les tendieron una trampa. La idea no solo era cargarle otro muerto a Antares, sino que provocar otra cosa… un efecto domino.-Tomo la cerveza de su hermano y la bebió de un trago sin sacarle los ojos de encima.-Bueno hermano me retiro… la águila me está esperando.-Cuando paso junto a Aioros le toco el hombro.- Que lindo nene tienes… se parece a ti. A por cierto.-Le tendió una tarjeta.-Venden mejores cerraduras de las que tienes en la puerta… me tomo dos minutos abrirla.

Aioros escucho como su hermano tiraba su arma y su celular al piso antes de irse. ¡Que no había sido Antares! Entonces quien había dejado la nota… Se levantó y coloco los seguros de la puerta, aparte de cerrarla con llave. Entro a su habitación y encontró a su esposa dormida con el pequeño Sisyphus dormido junto a ella. Se quitó la ropa, se colocó el pijama y se acostó a dormir. Mañana meditaría la información otorgado por Aioria. Nadie sabía la verdad con respecto a la profesión de Aioria. Este había buscado otro método para saber quién había mandado a matar a sus padres, solo había obtenido un apellido Atheniss… Pero por lo averiguado no quedaba nadie de esa familia al momento del asesinato de sus padres.

_Departamento de Milo._

No recordaba haber dicho tantas mentiras juntas, solo su entrenamiento evito que se notara que mentía. Habían sido las 14 horas más largas de su vida. Ahora trataba de dormir, como dije trataba, sabía que a partir de ahora estaría sumamente vigilado por los de la Interpol. Incluso habían tratado de convencerle de aceptar estar como testigo protegido. Les indico que no era necesario, se terminaron de conformar cuando aseguro que les informaría si llegaba otra de esas cartas. Cuando el sueño comenzo apoderarse de él, sonó el celular.

-Kanon… ¿qué querrá?-Atendió.-Estaba a punto de dormir… que sucede.

-La cobra.-dijo el otro sencillamente

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que ella…? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-La interpol recibirá un refuerzo de su sucursal en Italia….-Dijo este con burla.-Y para nuestra desgracia… la mejor detective que tienen.

-Maldición…

-Eso no es lo peor… Alguien de arriba movió sus contactos para que la enviaran… Eso fue hace cuatro días…-Kanon soltó un suspiro-Es claro que quieren acorralarnos.

-Pues son los gemelos terror… Asegúrense que no meta las narices donde no debe-dijo Milo la verdad que saber que la pesadilla romana estaría por ahí no le relaja… aunque se sentía un poco excitado. Esa adrenalina que se apoderaba de cada molécula de su cuerpo, sin duda sería divertido tener como contrincante a la peligrosa cobra… La única miembro de la Interpol que, en su opinión villana, valía la pena enfrentar.

-Haremos todo lo posible para que no estropee nuestro juego antes que lo podamos armar…-Kanon corto. Milo se acomodó y se dispuso a dormir. Necesitaba estar fresco para mañana.

_Departamento de Camus._

-Esto me pasa solamente a mi…-Shaka miro a su compañero, para luego verle soltar un largo suspiro-Shaka sin duda este no es mi día… Mi vecino es un joven que estuvo "extraviado" durante años… y para colmo le quieren matar.

-Yo no entiendo por qué su padrino no dijo que Milo estuvo con el todo este tiempo.

-Yo si… y él lo explico cuando tú fuiste a buscar café.-Camus se refregó el puente de la nariz.-No quería que le maten… Por eso lo tuvo durante años en una casa de campo en medio de la Toscana.

-Quien diría que tu vecino resultaría un pobre cordero… tu dijiste que era muy molesto.-Shaka le miro mientras bebía, lo que quedaba, de su café.-Me retiro… tengo un par de asuntos que atender.

-Quien lo diría… yo le hacía león y resulto ser cordero.-Camus acompaño a su compañero hasta el ascensor.

_Casa de Campo._

-Justo mi sobrino… un pobre cordero.-Kardia recién llegado de la India soltó una de sus sardónicas risas.-Ustedes pobres niños… son los corderos… y mi sobrino no es más que el león que se disfrazó de uno de ustedes.

-¿Qué opinas de la situación Kardia?-El veterano sicario Italiano, conocido como Manigoldo, miro a su par griego.- Quieres ver... como tu sobrino se divierte con ellos.

-¿Se los llevo a la cama? Saliste rapidito Milito…-Kardia y Manigoldo estallaron en risas. Eran los únicos que estaban mirando las pantallas.

-Todavía no…-Manigoldo paro de reír.- Pero les hará la vida imposible al francés y al rubio…

-Creía que del rubio se encargaba Fénix…-Kardia le miro burlón

-Se encarga él… Veamos cuánto tarda el ave de fuego en hacer arder al rubio… -Los dos hombre comenzaron a reír…- A Fenix no le hiso mucha gracia al principio…

-Otra opción no le queda… ¿Por cierto te enteraste lo que paso en Japón?

-Si… Fénix tiene que cuidar su cuello si no quiere que lo rellenen y lo sirvan para navidad-El italiano frunció el entrecejo.-Ángelus no hará nada… no es ese tipo de joven… El rudo es Fénix no él.

-Cuidado… Ángelus es muy engañoso…-Kardia le miro sonriente, mientras el otro levantaba una ceja.- A pesar de su apariencia de niño bueno, estoy muy bien enterado que él pequeño Shun… Es realmente un sicario y no un estafador como todos creíamos.

-¿Ángelus? Me cuesta creerlo.

-Pues créelo Milo me lo dijo y Degel me lo confirmo, Ángelus sigue los pasos de papi.

-Ese chico llegara lejos.-Manigoldo soltó una risa divertido.- Es sin duda un león disfrazado de cordero…-Ambos hombres estallaron en un coro de risas. Prefirieron guardar ese pequeño secreto, puede que los talentos del adolescente le fueran útiles más adelante.

_École des Roches_

Hyoga dormía profundamente, mientras que su compañero de cuarto, Shun Kido, no era capaz de pegar un ojo. Le preocupaba su hermano mayor… sabía muy bien que Saori Atheniss no pararía hasta tener el control total de Japón. Su hermano tendría que morir para que esta cumpliera sus ambiciones, pero si eso sucedía. Le enseñaría a la dama lo peligroso que él era realmente. Ella no tenía intención de matarle, por ahora, solo se conformaba con Ikki. El joven se acomodó y se dispuso a dormir, sería una noche larga y si no dormía se dormiría en clase.

_Continuara._

_**Es mejor corto y sencillo, que largo y más aburrido xD**_


	8. El juego del Escorpión

_El juego del Escorpión._

Camus estaba cenando tranquilamente, junto con Hyoga, dado que estaban en sábado. Cenaban un poco de comida japonesa. Ninguno tenía ganas de cocinar, colocaron una película y comenzaron a mirarla. Bueno el que la miraba realmente era Hyoga, Camus estaba leyendo un par de archivos sobre el "Escorpión", ese tipo era muy escurridizo. En ese momento comenzó a sonar su celular.

-Hyoga me pasas el celular…-El chico muy obedientemente lo hizo.- Chasseur -Atendió con voz monótona- ¿Que sucede Shaka?-Hyoga miro por encima del sillón a su tío, quien tenía que a cada palabra habría más y más los ojos.- ¿QUE ROBO EN EL LOUVRE?-Exclamo sorprendido.-Voy para allá…-En eso miro a Hyoga, para luego mirar el reloj de la cocina… Eran las 1:30 am…-Lo siento Hyoga tengo que irme…

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Hyoga un poco sorprendido.

-Te acuerdas que estoy investigando al "Escorpión"-El menor asintió- Pues acaba de robarse una de las piezas de arte del Museo de arte de Paris…

-¿El Louvre?-Pregunto Hyoga. Camus asintió- ¿Como hizo para robar ahí?

-No lo sé-Camus le miro encogiéndose de hombros- Hace todo muy bien, nunca podemos conocer su modus operandi.

-Ah… bueno suerte tío…-Hyoga le sonrió.

-La necesito te lo aseguro…-Camus, le devolvió la sonrisa a su sobrina. Comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta.- ¿Estás seguro que puedes quedarte solo?-Dijo mientras abría la puerta y Milo pasaba por el pasillo silbando tranquilamente. –No es prudente que estés a esta hora en la calle…-Le dijo Camus a penas le vio dirigirse a su puerta departamento. Milo volteo a mirarlo mientras se acomodaba la mochila azul que llevaba en la espalda.

-No te preocupes tío estaré bien.-Hyoga se acercó a su tío al mismo tiempo-Hola Milo…

-Hola Hyoga… le puedes decir a tu tío que no soy un nene chiquito para que me ande controlando las salidas…-Milo rio con soltura.

-¿Eh?-Hyoga miro confundido a su tío y luego a su vecino. Camus lo pensó un momento.

-Milo ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Vas a pedirle un favor a una persona irresponsable…-Milo se acercó con un aire burlón y miro divertido al detective.-Te escucho…

-Tengo que salir de urgencia… Puedes…-Miro a su sobrino-Cuidar a Hyoga.

-Tío, estoy bastante crecidito para tener niñero.-Exclamo el rubio indignado.

-Por mí no hay problema, pero ya que él dice que esta crecido… me sentare a jugar el FIFA 2013 yo solo hasta que amanezca…-Comenzó a caminar regresando a su departamento.

-¿Tienes el FIFA?-Pregunto el sorprendido Hyoga.

-Si tengo el original. ¿Que no lo has jugado?-El más chico negó con la cabeza.-Pues si te quedas en mi casa hasta que regrese tu tío podemos jugar un rato.

-Creo que puedo hacer ese sacrificio- dijo el rubio, ante la sorprendida mirada de su tío. –Voy a buscar un abrigo.-Entro al departamento.

-Tienes un poder de convencimiento intimidante…-Camus le miro algo sorprendido.-Hyoga pórtate bien, cuando vuelva te iré a buscar…-Cerro el departamento con llave y espero a que Milo e Hyoga entraran al departamento del primero.

_Departamento de Milo._

-Espérame aquí que voy a guardar unas cosas… La consola está conectada solo hay que prenderla.-Informo Milo, mientras se dirigía a su cuarto. Una vez dentro saco de su mochila una caja labrada de Marfil y la escondió en un lugar especial, mañana Kanon iría a buscarla y este la enviara al destinatario, por medio de un intermediario.-Pobre Camus de seguro va tener que ir hasta Paris, para volver con las manos vacías…

_Museo del Louvre, Paris (dos horas después)_

Camus mostro su credencial como miembro de la Interpol y los policías le dejaron pasar. Ahí supervisando las acciones de los peritos estaba Shaka.

-¿Qué tenemos?-Shaka le miro, no le había escuchado venir.

-Tenemos otro robo del "Escorpión"-Informo la voz de una mujer- lo que robo esta vez, es una caja decorativa, hecha de marfil de elefante. Que data del 968, una obra de arte de la cultura musulmana.-Camus miro a la mujer, vestía unos pantalones de jeans, camisa gris y un saco negro. De su cuello colgaba una credencial de la interpol- Soy Shaina Ophicus, Interpol de Italia.-Le tendió la mano a Camus.-Tengo entendido que tienen mi caso ahora.

-Eres la anterior detective que tuvo el caso del "Escorpión"… Un placer conocerle, soy el detective Chasseur.-Se presentó Camus.-Que robo exactamente.

-El Píxide de al-Muguira, también llamado "Bote de Almoguira", es una urna de marfil-Informo Shaka quien no quería quedar fuera de la conversación.-Ya están revisando las cámaras de seguridad.

-No hallaran nada en ellas.-Informo Shaina-Tampoco si revisan el mostrador donde estaba la pieza. Nunca deja evidencia de como lo hace, eso lo convierte en uno de los mejores ladrones de joyas.

-Parece que le intriga mucho la persona del escorpión…-Dijo Camus.

-Digamos que me gustan los retos… y el escorpión es uno de mis retos favoritos… Se burló de mi más de una vez.-La joven soltó una amarga risa.-Me llegaban varios mails, con fotos, donde me mostraba la pieza que se había robado-La peli verde miro a sus pares franceses- con un cartel, hecho en computadora, que decía "Te sigo ganando".

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí, si están investigando del escorpión… tuvieron que haber visto esos archivos.-Informo la joven.-Nada podremos hacer aquí… Para el esto es un juego, para nosotros nuestro trabajo… Vengan vámonos de aquí… hay que hablar con los guardias de seguridad.

-De donde provenían los mails…-Shaka le miro.

-De mi propia computadora personal…-La chica rio.-Venían de la computadora de mi casa… No sé, pero siempre tuve la sospecha de que él escorpión se burla de nosotros. Y creo que no estoy herrada.

-Así que se metía en tu casa y te mandaba las fotos…-Camus le miro.

-No lo creo, yo creo que desviaba la dirección URL… y lo hacía parecer que eran enviadas desde mi casa.-Shaina les miro-Estoy casi segura que tiene un Hacker trabajando para él.

-Sería muy arriesgado, pero probable…-Informo Camus.-El escorpión, si estas en lo cierto nos quiere ver la cara de tontos…

-No me llamaría la atención, que se estuviera riendo de nosotros en este momento.-Informo la joven.

_Departamento de Milo._

-Soy malísimo-Milo miro desilusionado la pantalla, ya era el quinto partido consecutivo que perdía.

-¿Quieres revancha?-Pregunto Hyoga.

-No… ya mi ego y amor propio sufrieron demasiado-Informo, en realidad había dejado ganar al chico, estaba cansado debido al "trabajo".-Que sueño que tengo…

-Vete a dormir…

-Si me voy a dormir tú también.-Le dijo Milo, mientras apagaba la consola.-Son las 3 de la mañana…-Miro al menor-Si gustas puedes dormir en mi cuarto.

-Eh… no gracias… Supongo que el sillón está bien para mí.-Hyoga sonrió.

-Pues… espera que te traigo un par de frazadas entonces…-Milo se estiro, dejando tronar sus huesos-Pero si cambias de opinión… el cuarto es la tercera puerta de la izquierda…-el "escorpión", fue a buscar un par de frazadas a su habitación, cuando volvió. Hyoga ya estaba dormido en el sillón.-Este sí que estaba cansado…-Tapo con cuidado al menor y apago las luces. Una vez en su cuarto saco el celular.- ¿Qué tal les pareció el trabajo? ¿Se me escapo algo?

-No-Informo Saga del otro lado-Todo perfecto, la cobra ya está en el caso. Por cierto el rubiecito se ve muy tierno durmiendo…-Escucho como del otro lado se ahogaban las risas.

-Pues… si no fuera porque es mi vecino… te diría que te lo voltearas…

-Sabes, que no me gustan los hombres…-gruño Saga-Eso lo hice porque otra opción no teníamos…-Le replico cortante-que ganas de matarte me dieron en ese momento.

-Encima que hiciste de macho te enojas…-Milo estallo en risas ahogadas-Vigilen al tío… no quiero que me agarre descuidado… Necesito dormir un poco, llevamos semanas preparando este robo y no eh dormido bien.

-¿Y la siesta que te diste ayer en el sillón no cuenta?

-No estaba dormido, estaba meditando-Se excusó mientras sonreía burlón.-Solo que era una meditación muy profunda…

-Si lo que digas…-Saga cortó al otro lado. Milo coloco el celular en la mesita de luz, se cambió de ropa y se acostó a dormir.

-Camus, si logras atraparme… antes de eso te hago mío…-El escorpión soltó una risa burlesca. Jamás cumpliría esa promesa y lo sabía, a él le gustaban las mujeres. Las mujeres de buen cuerpo y con cerebro, como la cobra. Al recordarle se relamió los labios.-Podríamos empezar nuestro juego enloquecedor… Otras vez el juego del gato y el ratón… Espero que me entretengan mis dos estimadas ratas…

_Museo del Louvre, Paris_

-Las cámaras no muestran nada…-Shaka soltó un suspiro, habían estado mirando las grabaciones del museo desde el momento que cerro.

-Les dije que no hallarían nada.-Shaina sonrió con burla.-Estamos jugando con un experto, no con un principiante.

-Tienes razón…-Camus se refregó el tabique.- Seguramente debe de estar a kilómetros de aquí…

_Casa de Campo._

-Un brindis por el nuevo éxito de su trabajo chicos…-Kardia choco copas con los demás miembros de la banda.- Solo falta entregar el presente y todo listo… ahí tendrán otro gran éxito.

-Sin duda-Manigoldo les miro.-Han mejorado mucho todos… Pero aún les falta para alcanzar los niveles de los maestros.

-Con estar un lugar abajo suyo nos vasta-Afrodita sonrió con burla.-Eso quiere decir que estamos a su nivel… solo tenemos que esperar que la naturaleza les mate…-Los dos mayores rieron, si todo seguía igual, morirían por causas naturales y no por un ajuste de cuentas.

_Continuara…_


	9. Una buena jugada

_Una buena jugada._

-¿Preso por cortesía de quién?-Pregunto Milo, el comprador de su último trabajo había caído en prisión. Por suerte lo que era el 80% del trabajo estaba pago.

-Alguien dio el dato que era contrabandista de armas…-Informo Kanon. Milo, sentado tranquilamente detrás de su escritorio le miro, mientras hacía girar en sus manos la urna de marfil.

-¿Que haremos ahora?-Pregunto Mascara, Saga miraba por la ventana y Afrodita observaba unos diarios por internet donde publicaban el arresto del contrabandista.

-¿Quieren jugar un poco con la Interpol?-Pregunto Milo, mientras dejaba la urna en la mesa.

-Estás pensando…-Saga sonrió con burla.

-El mercado de artesanías de Normandía es muy famoso… Cualquiera puede adquirir bellezas en ese lugar. Pero necesito a uno de ustedes-El escorpión sonrió-Seria muy sospechoso que justo me encontrara con esta belleza en un mercado, les recuerdo que la cobra entro al juego…

-Y qué te parece un tarro para galletas cortesía de tu tacaño tío…-Kardia entro a la habitación muerto de risa.-Quiero conocer tu departamento Milito…

-No es mala idea…-Dijo el sonriente Milo.-Afrodita asegúrate que esté limpio…-Se lo tendió, al igual que el resto llevaba guantes, y el sicario lo tomo.-Que no quede huellas mías… Tío… ¿Puedes pedirle a Degel que ponga sus huellas en el…? A fin de cuentas es Degel es un honrado anticuario que tiene una pequeña tienda en Normandía

-Supongo que a Degel no le molestaría… A fin de cuentas… Él no está Dentro los buscados… Siempre fue un estafador humilde…-Kardia estallo en risas.

_Interpol._

-Nada de nada…-Shiana término de leer las declaraciones.-Está jugando con nosotros…-Miro la pizarra y vio la foto de alguien que le era muy conocido. Se acercó y la agarro.- ¿Milo?-Shaka levanto la vista y le miro.

-¿Le conoces?-Pregunto Camus.

-Si… éramos pareja.-Dijo la chica mientras le miraba.- ¿Que hace una foto de el aquí?

-Antares le quiere matar…-Informo Aldebarán, la chica abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada.- ¿Sabes quién es no?

-Sí, hijo de un sicario y una ladrona/estafadora y asesina.-La chica soltó un suspiro-Cuando me entere casi me muero… Aunque él no sabía nada, solo se dedicó a seguir estudiando ingeniería... Sin voltear atrás…

-¿No sabe que eran sus padres?-La peli verde negó con la cabeza.

-Es mejor vivir sin saber que vivir atormentado…-Dijo Shaina.-Se fue cuando casi le matan a la salida del mercado.-La chica les miro.- Me dijo que no quería poner mi vida en riesgo y quedamos como amigos…

-Sabe que le quieren matar… Por eso no quiso ponerte en medio…-Mu arqueo una ceja.-Que pena…-Shaina se encogió de hombros.

-Que le voy hacer…- Sonrió con pena…- El mejor año de mi vida, eso no lo puedo negar.

-Un año de novios…-Aldebarán sonrió.- Es una pena que todo les terminara de golpe…

-Sí, lo se… Pero concentrémonos en nuestro querido escorpión…-La chica comenzó a leer informes sobre el objeto robado.

-Pues si te interesa…-Camus le miro mientras dejaba de leer una carpeta.-Es mi vecino…

-¿Enserio?-Shaina sonrió, por lo cual el otro asintió con calma.-No te preocupes… jamás desatiendo el trabajo…

Anticuario en Normandía.

En la cámara de vigilancia, del anticuario, se veía a una mujer, un tanto mayor, entrar y negociar con Degel la venta de una urna de marfil trabajada. Luego de media hora de negociaciones la anciana se retira. Tres horas después entra un hombre que parece conocer al dueño del anticuario y la grabación muestra su charla.

-Degel… ¿Cómo has estado?

-Vienes a regatearme algo Kardia.-Pregunta el tranquilo francés.

-Como me conoces…-El hombre estalla en risas-Que tienes de bonito para regalarle al quisquilloso y malcriado de mi sobrino.

-Pues mira… tú sabrás los gustos de él… y cuanto quieres gastar de tu bolsillo.-Le dice el dueño calmado mientras comienza a llevarse la urna.

-¿Y eso? ¿Es para guardar galletas?

-Supongo…-El hombre se encoge de hombros-Es una finura, parece tallada en marfil…

-Te doy 100 por ella.

-Dije que parece de marfil Kardia…-El hombre emboza una sonrisa un tanto zorruna.-Ya que estas tacaño, la pondré con las cosas valiosas y para luego averiguar si es o no marfil… Si lo es… Con tanto tallado seguro saco una pequeña fortuna.

-Así como esta sin hacer mucha cuenta y revisión-Kardia la tomo, llevaba puesto guantes, y comenzó a revisarla.- ¿Cuánto? A mi sobrino le encantan las galletas seguro que le vendría bien una de estas…

-Pues así como si nada… Le page 500 a la anterior dueña-Degel le miro, mientras le dedicaba su mejor sonrisa de vendedor.- 1200.

-¿Qué tal si sacas un arma y me pides la billetera?-Kardia ahogaba las risas y se mantenía serio.

-Bueno si no aceptas el precio…-Le saco la urna de las manos.-Ve a buscar a un bazar barato un regalo.

-Te pagare 800…-Le dijo el otro…-Como mucho.

-Entonces no.

-Oye soy tu amigo.

-Mmm en ese caso…-Degel pareció pensarlo.-1800

-Oye. Eso es más caro de lo que me dijiste al principio.

-Que sean 900 y te la doy…-Degel ya creía que era mucha negociación.

-Me sigue pareciendo caro…-Saco la billetera y paso la tarjeta de crédito.-Envuélvela para el chico. Quiero ver qué cara pone cuando la vea.

-La que siempre te pone cuando le regalas algo que no le gusta.-Le respondió el otro.

_Edificio donde viven Camus y Milo. 1:20 después._

-Pare el ascensor…-Un hombre puso la mano, para detener las puertas, y subió. Hyoga le miro, traía consigo las compras para el almuerzo, era un hombre alto de cabellera azul con motees en gris plata. Era alto como su tío, si no era más alto, y vestía elegantemente (aunque no llevara traje) y traía con él una bolsa color madera, esas típicas para regalos.

-¿A qué piso va?-Pregunto Hyoga dado que el panel estaba de su lado. El hombre miro el tablero numérico y sonrió. A Hyoga le recorrió la espalda un ligero escalofrió, era una sonrisa un tanto tétrica a pesar que exclamara burla.

-¿Eres vecino de mi sobrino?-dijo con una voz áspera y burlona.

-¿Disculpe?-Hyoga se sintió un tanto incomodo, aun no se recuperaba del susto por el robo.

-A Milo ¿Lo conoces?-El hombre le miro, parecía escrutarlo con la mirada- Es mi sobrino, vive en el 15 B.

-Ah…-Hyoga sonrió y presto mayor atención a las facciones del sujeto. Por dios si son iguales, pensó para sí. Los mismos ojos, aunque la mirada de Milo no me aterra como la de él.-Si, le conozco…

-Qué bueno… eso confirma que no me eh equivocado de edificio.-El hombre soltó una risa que le puso los pelos de punta a Hyoga. ¿Enserio este loco es su tío? Kardia miraba de reojo al menor, podía leerlo como un libro… Sabía que estaba asustándolo, eso le divertía en exceso. Llegaron al piso y con un gesto le indico que bajara primero. Cuando salían se encontraron a Milo, saliendo de su apartamento con una bolsa de compras. Kardia tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no reír.

-Hola Hyoga…-Le saludo mientras cerraba la puerta, dado que no "vio" salir a Kardia.

-Claro saluda a tu vecino, pero no a tu tío…-Le reprocho el adulto, mientras Hyoga buscaba las llaves en sus bolsillos.

-¿Tío? Tío Kardia…-Milo se acercó al hombre y lo abrazo.-No asustes a Hyoga-Le dijo por lo bajo mientras le abrazaba.

-Milito mi lindo, y malcriado, sobrino…-Kardia le devolvió el abrazo, Hyoga les miraba ojala tuvieran esas reacciones con su tío… Pero era imposible ambos eran muy fríos.-Me aburría que querías…-Le respondió en el mismo tono.

-Ven pasa…-Milo comenzó a volver al departamento.-Nos vemos Hyoga.

-Milo te traje un presente para tu nueva casa…-Kardia le tendió la bolsa color madera.

-Con que tacañería me sorprenderás ahora…-A Hyoga se le cayeron un par de monedas, al sacar la llave por lo cual demoro entrar por recogerlas.- ¿Quieres ayuda?

-No gracias…-Le respondió el rubio, mientras Milo sacaba una especie de tarro, de color marfil, de la bolsa de madera.- ¿Es un tarro de galletas?

-Eso creo…-Le respondió su sonriente tío mientras se encogía de hombros. Hyoga termino de agarrar sus cosas y entro al departamento.-Muéstrame tu nuevo departamento Milito…

-Claro…-Entraron y apenas lo hicieron… Ambos comenzaron a reír con sonoras carcajadas.

_Departamento de Camus, 4 horas después._

Camus llego a su departamento en compañía de Shaina y Shaka, se había olvidado unos papeles. Al entrar encontró a Hyoga preparándose para volver al instituto, dado que es domingo.

-Si buscas la carpeta la dejaste en tu cuarto…-Le dijo el muchacho mientras preparaba la mochila.- Hola Shaka-Miro a la mujer.

-Soy Shaina… soy compañera de tu tío.-La mujer le tendió la mano y el joven se la estrecho.

-Listo… En un rato vuelvo y te llevo…-Le dijo Camus, quien volvía con la carpeta, se tropezó con unos cables y el informe cayó al suelo.-Esto me pasa por no mirar…-Comenzó a juntar los papeles. Hyoga tomo una foto de la última pieza sustraída.

-Se parece al tarro de galletas…-Dijo para sí, se parecía porque apenas le había visto.

-¿Qué se parece al tarro de galletas?-Pregunto Shaina, el muchacho le mostro la foto y todos se miraron.- ¿Dónde viste ese tarro de galletas?

-Pues… lo vi en manos de Milo-Miro a su tío quien abrió bien grande los ojos- Se lo regalo su tío… vi cuando se lo daba en el pasillo como regalo para su nuevo apartamento…-Los tres miembros de la Interpol abandonaron presurosos el departamento. Hyoga algo confundido se asomó a la puerta para ver qué pasaba.

_Departamento de Milo._

-Hay Hyoga… eres un encanto…-Milo cerro su computadora y la guardo antes de abrir la puerta. Sentado frente a él… Kardia ahogaba la risa. Cuando Milo abrió la puerta este se metió una galleta en la boca y luego bebió de su té.-Hola Camus… Pasa… ¿Shaina?-El joven le miro con sorpresa- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Milo… por esas casualidades… ¿Hoy te regalaron una urna de marfil de elefante tallado?-Pregunto Camus al borde del colapso.

-¿Eh?-Milo les miro como si le hablaran en chino.

-¿Nos dejas pasar Milo?-pregunto educadamente Shaina.

-Con esa voz… supongo que no vienes a verme para un reencuentro…-Milo se hizo a un lado para permitirles el paso-Él es mi tío Kardia…-les presento al hombre que le acompañaba- Sé que tiene aspecto de loco salido del manicomio… Pero es buen sujeto.

-Gracias… Milo, ya vas a necesitar a alguien que vigile las cuentas familiares…-Le dijo burlón Kardia.

-Milo escucha claro lo que te voy a preguntar.-Le dijo Camus una vez que Milo cerró la puerta- Por esas casualidades hoy te regalaron…-Trato de recordar la palabra que uso Hyoga.- ¿Un tarro de galletas?

-Sí, mi tío me dio uno por mi nuevo departamento… Otra muestra más de lo tacaño que es…-Gruño por lo bajo-Aunque está muy bonito, parece de cerámica.

-¿Nos lo puedes mostrar?-Pregunto Shaka.

-Que tiene de malo ese tarro, es una baratija que mi tío me regalo solamente.-Dijo mientras iba en busca del "tarro de galletas".

-Oye… que se lo compre a Degel y sabes que él no me hace precio por ser su amigo… Yo seré medio tacaño, pero él es un anticuario medio estafador.-Le replico el hombre.- Seguro que ni vale ni la mitad de lo que page por él… Seguramente es cerámica barata.

-¿Usted lo compro?

-Sí, lo compre en el anticuario de un viejo amigo… ¿Por qué?

-Aquí esta…-Milo llego trayendo la urna.

-Es la pieza que el escorpión se robó…-Grito un poco más Shaina.-A no… esto es una broma… debe ser una réplica muy buena.

-¿Qué urna?-Kardia le miro arqueando una ceja-Yo solo veo un tarro para galletas…

-A mí también me parece un tarro de galletas…-Milo dio vuelta la pieza dejando caer un par paquetes con galletas.-Hasta entran un montón…

-Milo… tú y tú tío nos tiene que acompañar a declarar a la Interpol.-Informo Shaka al borde del suicidio mental.

-¿Por qué?

-Esa cosa… que tienes ahí… La robaron del Museo de Louvre anoche….-Le informo Shaina. Como si de pronto estuviera tocando algo infeccioso Milo la dejo caer y retrocedió espantado.

-Imposible… yo la acabo de comprar hace un par de horas en un anticuario…-Informo Kardia-Es el anticuario de un amigo… sé que el jamás vendería algo ilegal…si ustedes dicen que es algo robado… Me niego a creerlo.-Kardia les miro indignado.-Como se atreven a decir eso…

-Nos tienen que acompañar….-Milo miro a su tío quien se encogió de hombros.

_12 horas después._

-Esto solo me pasa a mi…-Degel soltó un suspiro.-Les juro que jamás creí que se tratara de una obra de arte robada… Ahora entiendo por qué esa anciana quería deshacerse de esa pieza.

-No se preocupe, los videos de seguridad muestran que usted compro la pieza de buena fe…-Le trato de calmar Shaina.-Necesitamos sus huellas…

-Creo que les estropee la evidencia…-Degel puso cara de pena.-De haber sabido que era esa cosa, hubiera detenido a la anciana…

_3 horas después._

-Nunca creí hallarte en Francia.-Milo miro a Shaina que salía a comprar un café en la máquina expendedora.-No bebas esa porquería…

-Es lo único que me mantiene despierta…

-Yo pensé que era el único que era capaz de desvelarte…-Dijo Milo con inocencia provocando una risa ahogada de su tío y un sonroje por parte de Shaina y los demás detectives (Camus y Shaka)

-Milo… trata de mantener la forma…-Le dijo está tratando de mantenerse seria.

-Fue solo un comentario…-Esto sonrió con un aire infantil.-Ven deja que te invite a tomar un café como la gente.

-Estoy de servicio…-La mujer le miro de reojo-Tal vez luego. Ya pueden irse… -les informo.

_Departamento de Milo. 1:30 despues.  
_

-Milo, ese comentario que le hiciste estuvo muy fuera de lugar.-Le reprendió Degel, mientras ponía un poco de vino francés en su copa.

-Milo, esa chica sigue muerta con vos…-Kardia sonrió, para luego ponerse serio.-Y no sé porque… pero me parece que lo tuyo con ella fue algo más que un juego…

-Tal vez si se enamoró de mí…-Dijo Milo mientras bebía de su copa.

-No Milo-Degel le miro-Tu tío se refiere que tal vez tu si te enamoraste de ella…-Milo le miro pero no replico- Milo, en estos negocios no hay tiempo para enamorarse… mucho menos cuando quieren tu cabeza.

-Sí, lo se… y no estoy enamorado de ella-Eso creo… agrego para sus adentros.-No se preocupen.

-Milo… somos viejos y la experiencia no es algo que nos falte…-Le informo su tío.-Yo perdí una mujer, un hijo y una hermana por este trabajo… No quiero que sufras lo mismo... ya sufriste mucho por lo de tus padres.

-Yo no soy ellos.-Milo se levantó y se fue a la cocina.- No cometo sus errores…

-Milo… no entiende…-Degel cerró los ojos. Él, a diferencia de Kardia (quien no paro hasta dar con los asesinos de su esposa e hijo), había dejado de trabajar cuando mataron a su amada Seraphina.-Esperemos que se dé cuenta antes que sea demasiado tarde…

_Continuara…_


	10. Peligro en el oriente

_Peligro en el oriente._

El joven caminaba por los pasillos de la inmensa mansión. Golpeo la puerta antes de entrar, cuando recibió la orden ingreso con un paso firme y decidido. Ella estaba sentada del otro lado del escritorio. A su lado estaba su "mayordomo" un viejo calmo, al que más de uno le deseaba la muerte.

-Mysti… espero que me traigas buenas noticias… o iras a hacerle compañía a Geki.-El rubio pasó saliva.

-Señorita Athennis…-El hombre realizo una reverencia-Me temo que no se ha podido eliminar a Antares.-La joven le atravesó con la mirada.-Pero tenemos información de fuentes fiables que se halla en Francia.

-Antares no sería tan tonto, para ir al mismo lugar que El escorpión.-La joven le miro fiero- Nos estarían entregando sus cabezas en bandeja de plata.

-Lo se mi señora, pero según las fuentes están ahí… En Normandía.

-Bueno por lo menos no has vuelto con las manos vacías…-La joven sonrió de forma

-Señorita… le tengo otra buena noticia.-El hombre sonrió.

-Habla de una vez no me hagas perder la paciencia.-La joven le miro, con sus helados ojos verdes

-Hemos localizado a Ikki Kido.-La chica no pudo evitar sonreír.-Esta en Normandía. No sabemos el paradero de Shun Kido aun…

-Shun Kido no me interesa…-hizo un movimiento con la mano.-Quiero muerto al Fenix… Es el único que puede presentarme problemas…

-Sí, señorita. Como usted ordene, ya mismo parto para halla.

-Tu no Misty…-La voz justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta-Ira Shiva por él, tengo entendido que tienen cuentas pendientes… Además está haciendo unos trabajos para mí en Italia.-La joven sonrió peligrosamente-Llegara más rápido.

-Como ordene señorita

-Por cierto ¿En qué quedo el asunto de nuestra estimada Grulla?-Su voz se tornó peligrosa-Creo que ella esta con Antares y compañía.

-Sigue viva mi señora, no pudieron matarla.

-La quiero muerta, junto con todos los que rodean a Antares y Escorpión.-El hombre asintió y salió de la habitación.-Tatsumi… Si Misty falla de nuevo, liquídalo. No quiero inútiles a mi servicio.

-Como ordene Señorita.

_Normandía, Francia._

Ikki apago el despertador y dio una vuelta en la cama. Ayer había "trabajado" y quería dormir un poco. Necesitaba descansar. Su informante, en Japón, le había dicho que le pisaban los talones. Pero, para su alivio, ignoraban el paradero real de Shun. Le diría a Milo si podría alojar a su hermano en la casa de campo. Ese lugar era una fortaleza, sería muy difícil que los sicarios amateurs de Atheniss se pudieran acercarse ahí.

Dedico la gran parte del día a dormir. Necesitaba hacerlo… durmió profundamente. Durmió tan profundo que no escucho entrar a Kanon. Cuando se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, se halló con que le griego le había atacado la despensa.

-No te vas a morir por comprar mermelada de cereza.-Le dijo este mientras colocaba mermelada en una tostada- ¿Quieres?

-¿Cómo entraste?

-Tienes dos cerraduras en la puerta…-El griego se encogió de hombros-Dormías tan profundo que no quise despertarte. ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien…-Ikki bostezo, para luego servirse una tostada-Que haces aquí.

-Información de Asmita.-El griego le miro, mientras el japonés arqueaba una ceja.-Atheniss ya firmo tu sentencia. No sé cómo es que se entera de todo…

-Asmita tiene mayores influencias de las esperadas, lo bueno que no juega para nadie.-Ikki mordió la tostada mientras pensaba su siguiente movimiento.

-Asmita es el árbitro entre los sicarios…-Kanon sonrió con burla.-Empezó su vida como sicario y termino siendo monje.

-¿Que harás?

-¿Yo?

-No el gay que tengo como vecino-Ikki hizo una mueca-Si tonto ¿Que harás algo ahora?

-No, venia por parte de Kardia a avisarte. ¿Por qué?

-Por qué no quiero que te vuelvas a meter a mi casa…-El muchacho le miro-Acompáñame a comprar buenas cerraduras…

-En algunos casos las cerraduras no sirven de nada.-Kanon le miro mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Pero dan el tiempo suficiente para despertarte y tener lista el arma para matar a más de uno.-Kanon asintió, tenía bastante lógica la idea.

_Cuartel de la Interpol._

Shaka leía unos informes, de don Kardia Antarsis. A Shaina se le ocurrió que podrían tratar de averiguar algo de las razones de Antares, buscando respuestas en la única familia que le quedaba a Milo.

**Nombre:** Kardia Adelphos

**Apellidos:** Antarsis **Edad: **54

**Estado civil:** Soltero **Aclaración:** Viudo.

**País de origen:** Grecia

**Provincia:** Atenas.

**Ciudad de origen:** Ciudad de Atenas

**Ocupación: **Empresario **Especificación:** Criador de caballos.

En el historial, policial, de Kardia Antarsis solo figuraba una entrada a una comisaria, por conducir algo alcoholizado cuando tenía 18 años. Si buscaban en la familia de Milo Escorpianus no hallarían nada. Por un momento tubo la disparatada idea de creer que Karida Antarsis era Antares, sus nombres eran muy similares, pero era algo imposible de creer. Por qué su hermana haya sido una ladrona de joyas no quería decir que él fuera el peor asesino jamás visto por el hombre. Además… Antares jamás se entraría a un cuartel de la Interpol, jamás se expondría como lo había hecho Kardia Antarsis. Revisando uno papeles encontró algo que si le intereso. Kardia Antarsis, Agatha Antarsis (su hermana y madre de Milo) y su cuñado Sebastián Escorpianus… Tenían historial militar, los tres habían estado en el ejército. Los tres habían estudiado en el mismo colegio militar. Entre los datos de Kardia figuraban premios obtenidos durante su época de estudiante.

-Miren esto…-Les tendió la carpeta.

-Vaya, vaya quien diría que Antarsis es en realidad un militar retirado…-Camus miro las hojas.-Tiene muchos premios en su época de estudiante, de combate y tiro con diferentes armas a diferentes distancias.

-Mira esto… a los 17 años era campeón nacional de karate.-Comento Shaina- ¿Y si Kardia Antarsis siguió los pasos de su hermana?

-Normalmente el menor sigue al mayor no a la inversa.-Aldebarán le miro.-No creo que si fuera un criminal se expusiera a tanto… Entrar a este edificio es como meterse solito en la boca del lobo.

-Si tienes razón, este caso está lleno de casualidades…-Mu les miro.-Muchas casualidades…

-Aquí dice que su esposa e hijos fueron asesinados en su casa, mientras él se hallaba en la Isla Milo.-Informo Shaina-Fue a buscar a su sobrino y reconocer los cuerpos de su hermana y su cuñado… y cuando regreso se encontró que no tenía familia…-Les paso el informe.

-Tenía un hijo de 9 años… causa de muerte estrangulamiento-Mu negó con la cabeza-Pobre criatura… la mujer estaba embarazada de 3 semanas… perdió a tres personas en una misma noche… Pobre.

-Suena a ajuste de cuentas…-Camus le miro.- ¿O me van a decir que no pensaron lo mismo?

-Bueno si lo pensamos… Pero, no hay pruebas para pensar eso…-Shaina le miro mientras arqueaba una ceja-Lo que me llama la atención es la Urna ¿Para que la robaría si luego se iba a deshacer de ella?

-¿Se le habrá caído el cliente?-Mu les miro.

-No creo que trabaje gratis-Shaina le miro-Todos piden anticipos… antes de llevar a cabo un trabajo. Eh atrapado a varios que tienen ese método.

-Si supongo que tienes razón…-Shaka se refregó el puente de la nariz, comenzó a sonar su celular- Mau Namin. Ya voy para allá, tienen los resultados de las pericias a la urna.

_40 minutos después._

-Nada sacando las huellas de Milo y las de Degel.-Camus soltó un bostezó.- Esta limpio…

-Miren…-Shaina congelo una imagen del video del anticuario.-Don Kardia lleva guantes, como dijo. Por eso no hay huellas suyas en la urna… Necesito un café…

-No eres la única…-Le informo Aldebarán.

_15 horas después. Edificio donde vive Shaka._

El detective entro con las luces apagadas al garaje subterráneo del edificio. No tenía necesidad de encender las luces, conocía el camino a la perfección. Cuando bajo del auto escucho una especie de forcejeo… y a personas insultarse en voz baja en un idioma que le pareció japonés. Saco su arma de su funda y se acercó al lugar donde provenía el ruido con sumo sigilo. Su vecino Ikki, estaba forcejeando con un sujeto, que traía consigo un cuchillo de caza, que intentaba enterrarle en la garganta.

-ALTO INTERPOL…-Se identificó Shaka. Al oír esto el agresor se distrajo, estaba dispuesto a atacar al rubio cuando su vecino le estrello la cabeza contra el vidrio de un auto y pateaba el cuchillo a distancia.- ¿Estas bien?-Se acercó al sujeto que parecía sumamente aturdido, aparte de tener vidrio por toda la cara, le escruto con la mirada.

-Gracias…-Gruño por lo bajo Ikki, mientras se llevaba una mano a un costado. Observo que Shaka llamaba por teléfono, se identificaba como miembro de la Interpol y pedía dos ambulancias.

_7 horas después._

Shaka se ofreció a llevarlo de regreso a su apartamento, por el camino su frio vecino no había comentado nada. Ikki había recibido 9 puntos en un costado debido a un corte que sufrió, se había negado a quedarse en el hospital. Cuando llegaron Ikki bajo con cuidado del auto y cerró la puerta de la misma forma. Los peritos estaban analizando el lugar en el que se llevó a cabo la batalla.

_Ascensor._

-¿Por qué te ataco?-Le pregunto al fin Shaka, Ikki le miro fijo.-No parecía un ladrón común…

-No lo es.-Ikki cerró los ojos.-Temo por la seguridad de mi hermano.

-¿Por qué temes por él?-Shaka le miro

-Por qué esta solo en un colegio y por qué nos quieren matar…-El joven le miro- ¿Mi apellido no te suena?

-Mmm… si me lo recuerdas…

-Kido.-Shaka abrió bien grande los ojos, claro que le sonaba ese nombre.-Soy hijo de Mitsumasa Kido.

-Pero, entonces ese sujeto…

-Con Shun nos criamos en un campo en el interior de Japón… Solo veíamos a nuestro padre en raras ocasiones. –Cerro los ojos, decía la verdad-Llevar su apellido nos condena a los dos…

-Quieres decir…

-Que vinimos a Francia para escapar de ellos… Shun no lo sabe y quiero que se mantenga así…-Shaka le miro atento-Quiero que mi hermano tenga una vida normal… como la que llevamos en el campo. Bajaron del ascensor e Ikki hizo una mueca, para luego tomarse el lado dañado y mascullar una palabra en japonés.

-Si gustas puedes quedarte esta noche en mi apartamento…-Shaka le miro.- La puerta tiene varios seguros, además que clase de tonto se mete en el departamento de un detective…-Ikki reprimió la sonrisa que se iba a formar en sus labios. Kanon se había metido en el departamento de Shaka para poner cámaras espía.

-Creo que preferiré mi apartamento…-Ikki le sonrió-pero si sigues preocupado, puedes quedarte en el cuarto de Shun… Solo lo usa dos veces a la semana…

-Gracias.

_Departamento de Ikki._

Una vez que Ikki puso todas las trabas a la puerta. Le enseño la habitación de Shun a Shaka, para luego entrar a la suya. La habitación de enfrente, Shaka preparando la cama para acostarse movió un poco, accidentalmente, la mesita de luz de Shun. Parecía que algo hacia tope, porque la mesita quedo a casi 6 centímetros de la pared. Cuando la corrió grande fue su sorpresa al hallar un cuchillo envainado, este estaba pegado con cinta de embalar a la madera.

-Tal vez Shun si lo cepa…-Shaka meneo la cabeza lentamente. Por mera curiosidad abrió el cajón y encontró una navaja suiza con unos Kan ji gravados.-Al parecer le gustan los cuchillos.-Se hecho a dormir tratando de descansar, en un rato debía levantarse para trabajar.-Ikki hace lo imposible para que él no se entere. Pero parece que ya lo sabe… pobres chicos… Sentenciados a muerto por su apellido.

_Continuara_


	11. Decisiones dolorosas

_Decisiones dolorosas_

Shaina, Camus y Shaka bajaron del auto y miraron el edificio. Ya estaba todo planeado, tenían que ser cuidadosos. Algo les decía que Kardia Antarsis era un viejo zorro con el que no se podía jugar. Cuando le mostraron las credenciales al portero este les dejo pasar. Subieron hacia el piso 15 donde estaban las oficinas de Antarsis. Al parecer tenía varias empresas, algunas de ellas en Francia, y por lo averiguado lo encontrarían en ese edificio. Cuando llegaron encontraron un pequeño estudio, donde todos trabajan con calma. Se dirigieron a la recepcionista que les indico el camino hacia el despacho del jefe de jefes. La secretaria de Kardia, para sorpresa de los agentes, era una anciana que tranquilamente ya podría haberse retirado. La mujer escribía con gran velocidad sobre el teclado y atendía con la misma el teléfono.

-¿En qué les puedo servir jóvenes?-Les pregunto con una calidad sonrisa.

-Buscamos al señor Antarsis.-Shaka le mostro la placa, la mujer se acomodó los lentes y la miro. Tomo el teléfono, marco un numero para luego hablar en griego o eso les pareció.-Esperen que en este momento está ocupado…-Informo la anciana mientras les indicaba un cómodo sillón de cuero negro. Al poco tiempo entro un joven de cabellera azul larga hasta casi la cintura y ojos verdes.

-Joha… aquí tienes lo que me pidió Kardia-Saga le tendió unas carpetas, mientras le sonreía coquetamente.

-Pásala y dáselas… Estoy ocupada ahora…-La mujer le dio un caramelo que el joven guardo en su bolsillo. El muchacho sonrió y entro al despacho del jefe. Salió luego de unos 10 minutos con una cara de los mil demonios.- ¿Saludaste a tu tío…?-pregunto la anciana con inocencia.

-Gracias por avisar que estaba ahí…-Gruño el joven para luego retirarse. Los agentes se miraron, la anciana se metió un caramelo en la boca. Mientras seguía con sus labores.

Despacho de Saga.

Saga saco el caramelo del bolsillo y lo desenvolvió. Envuelto en el papel de celofán había una pequeña memoria, de las que se usan en los celulares. Coloco la memoria en un adaptador y este en la computadora de su despacho. En esa memoria se hallaba información de las cuentas especiales de Kardia y Milo. Se trono los dedos, era hora de hacer un poco de magia. Luego de hacer unas lindas maniobras hizo aparecer como si todo ese dinero fuera producido de forma legal. Ladrón, sí. Asesino, sí. Evasores, no… Saga estallo en risas. Ninguno de los dos quería caer preso por evadir impuestos. Por lo tanto el sutilmente manipulaba todo para que quedara como si fueran ingresos de las empresas, cositas de acá de halla y listo. Un lindo dibujo de ciudadanos respetables.

Recepción del despacho de Kardia.

Luego de estar esperando más de una hora. Un hombre alto de cabello azul y ojos verdes salió del despacho de Kardia despidiéndose, con un movimiento de la cabeza, de la secretaria. Luego de eso, tuvieron que esperar otra media hora. Al parecer Kardia tenía un día muy ocupado, porque sus empleados aparecían todo el tiempo a traerle algo nuevo o la secretaria le pasaba nuevas llamadas. Shaina se había puesto a leer una revista, Shaka a mirar sus anotaciones y Camus se dedicaba a mirar por el inmenso ventanal de la izquierda.

Despacho de Kardia.

Kardia se prendió un habano, no solía fumar. Tenía mucho cuidado a lo que respecta a su salud, siempre meticuloso en todo. Además los cigarrillos, y demás, dejan evidencias. El olor a cigarro puede quedar impregnado en tus manos y de estas pasar a tu víctima. Sin duda debía ser cuidadoso con eso, pero ahora con tal de ganarles por cansancio a los policías… Sonrió medio psicópata. ¿Así que querían hablar con él? Pues que tomaran asiento hasta que se les antojara atenderles. Miro los papeles sobre su escritorio, asuntos de las empresas que tenía que atender y las fotos de ellos. Su hijo le miraba sonriente desde un marco de plata… Yato, el hombre cerró los ojos. Llegar a la casa esperando hallar a su esposa e hijo, sentados desayunando y encontrarse con la horrenda escena… ¿Por qué lo hicieron? Si él hacía casi dos años que ya no realizaba ningún trabajo. Recordó la ira invadirle, ese deseo de venganza al ver el delicado cuerpito de su hijo con las marcas en su cuello. Yato aun llevaba puesto su pijama de autitos y su mujer un pijama de seda. Les había hecho pagar sus muertes… o si lo había hecho lento y dolorosamente. Los había llevado al suicidio a todos.

-Señor. Los agentes preguntan cuándo les atenderá.-Informo Joha.

-Que pasen…-Ordeno por el teléfono. Los tres agentes con cara indescifrables entraron-Shaina que gusto verte de nuevo. Si buscas a Milo está en el piso 17 mirando unos planos.-Informo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Milo está aquí?-Pregunto el sorprendido Camus.

-Claro, mi sobrino trabaja en las empresas familiares… -Kardia le miro fiero, mientras ahogaba una risa.- ¿O te creías que no hacía nada todo el día? –Camus ante esas palabras no sabía que decir.

-Señor Antarsis disculpe que interrumpamos su agitado día-Comenzó educadamente Shaka.- Pero necesitamos hacerle algunas preguntas.

-mmm… les recuerdo que si no tienen una orden-Kardia les miro fijamente mientras apagaba el habano-Estoy en todo mi derecho de no responder preguntas-el hombre paso su mirada zorruna por los agentes- que no tengan que ver con el lio de la urna.

-Eso lo sabemos-Se apresuró a decir Camus. Mierda es muy listo, pensó para sí, tenemos que escoger con cuidado las preguntas.-Mire señor Antarsis…

-Llámame Kardia, mucho tengo ya con soportar el "señor" de mis empleados.-el hombre hizo cara de fastidio.

-Perdone, Kardia. Vera-Shaina tomo la palabra.- Sabe que su sobrino fue ame...

-¿Amenazado por Antares?-El hombre arqueo una ceja-Si lo sé... Recibí una foto, hace unas semanas, en la que estoy con mi cuñado y tengo la cara señalada con flechas y la de él esta tachada.-Miro por el ventanal de forma despreocupada.

-¿Parece que no le importara?-Shaka cambio una mirada con sus compañeros.

-Si hicieron los deberes-Kardia les miro suspicaz-Saben que soy militar retirado, que tengo premios en diferentes tipos de competencias con armas, eh incluso tengo permiso de portación, y que durante años fui campeón griego de Karate.-Apoyo los codos sobre la mesa y entre cruzo los dedos de la mano- ¿No creen que soy lo suficiente vanidoso para aceptar que puedo estar en peligro?-Los jóvenes se miraron, no estaban equivocados. Kardia era muy, pero MUY listo.

-¿No le preocupa la vida de su sobrino?-Pregunto Shaina, tratando de ocultar la indignación en su voz. La cara de Kardia se transformó en una mueca de rabia, que oculto detrás de una sonrisa en solo unos segundos.

-Mira pequeña. Milo es mi único pariente, lo único que me queda de mi apreciada hermana Agatha.-Kardia se paró y le miro fijo a los ojos. Shaina sintió un escalofrió subirle por la espalda.-Si alguien le llega a tocar un solo pelo a mi sobrino, te aseguro que se lo hare pagar yo mismo. Si no tienen más preguntas, retírense.-Los jóvenes se miraron.

-Disculpe la pregunta…-Dijo Shaina, con esa reacción habían sacado a Kardia de la lista de "posible Antares".

-Señor, disculpe que dudáramos de usted… lo que pasa…-comenzó cordialmente Shaka.

-Es que creyeron porque mi hermana y mi cuñado eran asesinos, yo también lo sería-espeto-Yo no sabía lo que era mi hermana tampoco mi cuñado... Me entere cuando fui a buscar un traumado niño de 8 años a una perdida isla del Mediterráneo.-Informo parecía que esas palabras le costara decirlas.-Ustedes no vieron como dejaron a MI hermana y el estado en que quedo Milo luego de hallar los cadáveres de sus padres.

-Milo…-Camus le miro sorprendido.

-Sí, Milo les encontró muertos-Cerro los ojos mientras cerraba los puños- estuvo hasta los 15 años con antidepresivos, psicofármacos y anti psicóticos. Si quieren busquen su historial médico-El hombre apoyo sus manos sobre la mesa y recargo su peso en estas.-Ojo con lo que le dicen a mi sobrino. No por nada le eh ocultado la verdad, cuando era pequeño y mientras se hacía adulto también lo hice.-cerró los ojos- Prefiero que viva con el recuerdo de unos padres amorosos antes que con el tormento de saberles asesinos. Retírense.-Ordeno mientras se acercaba al ventanal. Shaka les hizo un gesto a los demás y abandonaron el despacho.

-Con que él es el que le mando ocultar la verdad a Milo…-Shaka les miro, los demás asintieron.- ¿Vamos a hablar con Milo…?

-Cuidado que tengo prisa…-Un joven de cabellera celeste paso corriendo rápido al lado suyo. Tenía una curiosa fragancia a rosas, los demás se miraron. A los pocos segundos Kardia salió con una cara de los mil demonios. Entraron al ascensor y subieron al piso 17. Los detectives se miraron, se subieron al otro ascensor y también fueron al mismo piso.

_Piso 17._

-Mira que tienes que ser idiota-Escucharon a penas salían del ascensor.- Milo, te dije que seas cuidadoso… Manchaste todo los planos con corrector.

-Que no fui yo…-Se quejaba el chico. -Aioria me choco y ahí cayó el corrector en los planos. ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-Pregunto Milo mientras miraba al trió. Un joven de cabellera rubia les miro, les era curiosamente familiar no sabían decir de donde...

-Parecen niñatos…-Se quejó Kardia mientras se refregaba las sienes.-Por dios, tienen que comportarse como adultos. No puede ser que dos ingenieros no se puedan poner de acuerdo.

-Yo soy arquitecto.-Le informo el rubio.-Él ingeniero es Milo, Kardia.

-Me mata la diferencia…-Comento al fin Kardia con sarcasmo.-Entre los dos no hacen uno…-Kardia miro sobre sus hombros. -Pensé que se marcharían…-Kardia comenzó a irse.-Ojo con lo que le dicen…-Murmuro cuando paso al lado suyo.

-Milo ¿Podemos hacerte algunas preguntas?-Pregunto Shaina.

-Depende de cual sean… porque estoy ocupado…-Milo tomo lo que parecía ser el plano manchado de corrector.- ¿Cuándo tardaran en conseguir el otro…?

-Que sea rápido porque tu tío parece de muy mal humor…-El joven se rasco la nuca.-Es raro, normalmente cualquier cosa le da risa.

-Algo tuvo que ponerle de mal humor.-Los detectives se miraron, ellos le habían puesto de mal humor.- ¿Quieren pasar a mi despacho?

-Sí, claro-Camus y los demás siguieron a Milo a su elegante despacho. Por suerte ninguno de los detectives, se había fijado que los planos eran de la casa del presidente. Aioria, con cuidado, tomo los planos manchados y se fue a su despacho.

Despacho de Milo.

-Bonito despacho…-Alago Shaina cuando entraron al "modesto" despacho de Milo.

-Ni idea… si es lindo o no. Nunca me hago cargo de las decoraciones, eso lo hace mi asistente.

-Si me imagino que es una rubia coqueta. -Soltó Shaina, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de los jóvenes. Milo sonrió, mientras reprimía una risa.

-Es coqueto, pero no es rubio.-El chico se sentó en su cómodo sillón, detrás del escritorio.- ¿Celosa? Es chico Shaina, no te preocupes por eso… ¿Qué me querían preguntar?

-Sobre el asunto de la amenaza y la urna.

-Ya les dije lo que se.-Milo prendió la computadora y se puso a mirar unos archivos llenos de números y ecuaciones...-No puedo decirles más porque estaría mintiendo.-Y eso es verdad.

-¿Estas preocupado porque Antares esta tras de ti?-Pregunto sin rodeo Shaka, Milo le dirigió una curiosa mirada similar a la que les lanzaba el tío de este.

-Te estaría mintiendo, si te digo que no me preocupa mi cuello.-El chico cerro el programa.-No es fácil saber que te quieren muerto.

-Pero estas tranquilo.-Shaina le miro.-No pareces preocupado…

-¿Nunca escuchaste que la tranquilidad precede al pánico?-Milo le miro.-Shaina, me aleje de ti porque no quería que te mataran en Italia. Les pediré a ti y a Camus que no me hablen a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.-Milo cerró los ojos.- Retírense chicos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Camus le miro sorprendido.

-Porque algo me dice que si saben dónde vivo, saben quiénes son mis conocidos.-El muchacho les miro-Y no quiero que ustedes paguen los platos rotos.

-Yo soy detective de la Interpol…-Shaina le miro, se sentía un tanto indignada.

-Y yo soy cinturón negro en Karate, Yudo y Taekwondo. Tengo suficiente dinero como para contratar al mejor guarda espaldas (que no hare) y para hundir la economía de un país en vía de desarrollo. –Milo les miro fijamente-y eso no cambia la situación. Yo estoy amenazado de muerte y… sus vidas pueden estar en riesgo. Los quiero lejos de mí. No me perdonare si les pasa algo.-El chico cerro los ojos.-Retírense ahora, en la semana me mudare de apartamento.

Los detectives se miraron y salieron del lugar, afuera se encontraron con el arquitecto. El joven rubio que les era muy familiar. Este esperaba recargado contra una de las paredes con las manos en los bolsillos. Una vez que estuvo seguro que se habían ido entro al despacho.

-Sabes que no es prudente tener amigos…-Aioria "León" Leonis le miro-Y menos mujer, yo sé que la águila puede cuidarse sola… Pero alguien de Interpol.-Hizo una mueca-Los matan como si fueran moscas. Hiciste bien en pedirles que se alejen.

-Aioria, no estoy de humor para tus consuelos baratos.-Le dijo Milo mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

-¿Y quien dijo que te consolaba?-Aioria sonrió, robándole una media sonrisa al peli azul-Lo mío son las balas no la palabra.

-Primero vienen las palabras, luego las sonrisas y por ultimo las balas.-Recito Milo, Aioria asintió. El peli azul se sentía terrible debía, pero no quería, separase de Shaina y tenía que admitir que Camus le caía simpático. Podría considerarle un amigo, o una persona con la que podría formar alguna amistad. Pero pasaba lo mismo que con Shaina, eran polos opuestos. Jamás podrían estar juntos… por más que amara a esa mujer o deseara la amistad del francés, eso podría llevarse a cabo.

_Continuara…_

_**Nota:**_

Alphonse Gabriel Capone (Brooklyn, Nueva York, 17 de enero de 1899 – Miami, 25 de enero de 1947), más conocido como Al Capone o Al Scarface Capone (traducido al español Al cara cortada Capone), apodo que recibió debido a la cicatriz que tenía en su cara, provocada por un corte de navaja, fue un famoso gánster estadounidense de los años 20 y 30, aunque su tarjeta de visita decía que era un vendedor de antigüedades.1 Capone comenzó su carrera en Brooklyn antes de trasladarse a Chicago y convertirse en la figura del crimen más importante de la ciudad. Hacia finales de los años 20, Al Capone ya estaba en la lista de los "más buscados" del FBI_**. Su caída se produjo en los años 30, cuando fue encarcelado por el Gobierno Federal de los Estados Unidos por evasión de impuestos y enviado a la prisión de Alcatraz**_. Murió en 1947 en Miami Beach, Florida.

Por eso prefieren pagar impuestos Kardia y Milo, no vaya a ser que les pase lo mismo xD


	12. Ese momento

_Ese momento._

El hombre salió al balcón para fumar un cigarrillo, el último de su vida, acaba de disfrutar una buena noche con la primera dama. Aprovechando que el presidente no estaba en el país. Seguramente estaría en algún cuarto de hotel revolcándose con la secretaria o la ministra de relaciones exteriores... Una que de relaciones sabía bastante… La primera dama se asomó a la puerta del balcón, pidiéndole que entrara, mientras hacia una pose un tanto sugerente en el marco de la puerta. La mujer sonrió, mientras se ponía algo provocativa, murió con la sonrisa en el rostro… El hombre retrocedió un tanto aterrado, mientras la mujer (con un agujero en la frente) comenzaba a deslizarse por el marco de la puerta. Antes que pudiera gritar o salir de su aturdimiento, otro disparo cegó su vida.

_Edificio al otro lado de la calle (400 metros de distancia o desde el piso… 700 metros.)_

Aioria sonrió burlón, luego de ejecutar dos magistrales disparos. Acababa de hacer un imposible… había una gran distancia desde el piso 19 del hotel a la cabeza de esos dos. Sintió unos suaves brazos rodearle el cuello y una juguetona lengua entrar en su oreja…

-Ya te atiendo mi preciosa águila… Espera que desarme el rifle…-Marín "La Águila" Aquila comenzó a bajar sus brazos juguetonamente por el desnudo torso de Aioria "León" Leonis. Con cuidado besaba el cuello del heleno, mientras trazaba con sus dedos las marcas del trabajado abdomen, Aioria desarmaba tranquilo el rifle…-A ver… necesito guardarlo…-Marín le soltó un momento, mientras que en distintos bolsillos del bolso de viaje. Aioria guardaba el desarmado rifle de alta precisión.

-¿Cómo estaban?-pregunto la joven sonriente.

-Ella como una zorra y él en ropa interior…-Se acercó a la japonesa y le beso apasionadamente. Esta le respondió el beso mientras iban de regreso a la cama matrimonial de la suite.

_Departamento de Milo._

Milo estaba tranquilo jugando a unos video juegos, se había pedido una piza (que aún no llegaba). Se estaba aburriendo de sobre manera, no podía ser un martes TAN aburrido. Realmente se aburría, Saga estaba ocupado (estaba estafando a un empresario que había intentado estafar, y robar sus empresas, a un curioso heleno llamado Kardia Antarsis) Sonrió con burla, solo un idiota intentaría estafar a uno de los más grandes sicarios del mundo. Su tío había fingido que se creía lo que le decía, dado que a la vista de ese estafador era un empresario honesto, para luego negarse rotundamente y dejar al estafador con las ganas. Kanon estaba dándose un paseíto por Suecia, y llegaba mañana, atendiendo unos asuntos de las empresas de su familia. Afrodita y Mascara estaban en la casa de campo haciendo vete a saber qué. Don Manigoldo, su tío y Degel se estaban haciendo un mini tour por los burdeles conocidos por el tercero. Va no burdeles realmente… ellos era un poco más finos. En realidad habían ido a unas fiestas de la alta sociedad que era lo mismo, esas si eran perras. Las otras, las de los burdeles, eran trabajadoras honestas o eso decía su tío.

-Que aburrimiento…-Apago la consola y empezó a cambiar de canales.-No hay nada en la tele…- Se dejó caer en el sillón. Odiaba los días de ocio, perdón, las noches de ocio. Eran para él (un joven completamente hiperactivo) la muerte. Sonó el portero, con algo de suerte seria la piza.

-¿Si?

-Milo, soy Shaina… ¿Me dejas subir?-el joven sonrió divertido tal vez no sería una noche aburrida.- Tengo que llevarle unos papeles a Camus y no responde al timbre. -Milo soltó un bufido, por un momento había pensado que la chica había ido ahí por él.

-Si…-Apretó el botón del portero y colgó molesto.-Maldito franchute… Yo pensé que venía por mi…-Volvió a sonar el portero- ¿QUIÉN ES?-respondió muy poco sutil

-Señor le traigo la piza…-Informo la voz de un joven.

-Ahí bajo…-Tomo, por si las dudas, la navaja de bolsillo y la billetera. Bajo por suerte, sin cruzarse con Shiana, tomo su pedido pago, le dio una miserable propina al repartidor y volvió a subir. Milo dejo la piza en la cocina y saco una cerveza, no había visto a Shaina. Saco su celular y comenzó a revisar los contactos, alguien no estaría haciendo nada y seguramente vería con buenos ojos ir a un bar.

-Yuzu… seguramente no está haciendo nada…-Marco el número.

_Departamento de Yuzuriha._

Yuzuriha y Aldebarán reían mientras comían unos pochoclos. La joven había ido a alquilar un video y en la subida a su apartamento se cruzó con Aldebarán, con él que había empezado una pequeña amistad. Sonó su celular y atendió.

-¿Qué pasa bicho?-pregunto ahogando la risa.-Si, estoy mirando una película con mi vecino… Sera para otro día, nos vemos…-La joven colgó y siguió mirando la tele.

_Departamento de Milo_

-Me pregunto que estará haciendo el gato mugroso…-Marco el numero de Aioria, si no se equivocaba tendría que a ver terminado su trabajo ya.

_Suite del hotel._

Aioria escucho el celular, soltó sin problema, una de sus manos (de las esposas) y agarro el celular. Marín le estaba besando el cuello en un jueguito previo. La joven le miro y sonrió pícaramente… le mostro quien era el que llamaba y, Aioria, le pidió que guardara silencio con un gesto.

-¿Qué pasa bicho?-pregunto como si nada, mientras su mujer (con toda la mala intención que poseía) le mimaba para hacerle temblar la voz.- Y ahora… estoy medio ocup…-ahogo la palabra y unos gemidos abandonaron su boca. Marín pedazo de bruja, pensó para sus adentros, deja mi pedazo…

_Departamento de Milo._

Milo abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, dejando la piza a medio camino de su boca. Sintió la cara ponérsele roja…

-Veo que estas muy ocupado… Nos vemos Gato.-Corto, en algunos casos sentía esa cosa llamada pudor y escuchar a su amigo pasándola en grande con la novia, no estaba entre sus gustos…

Termino de comer su piza y se fue a dar un baño… Tendría que distraerse con algo o dormirse temprano. Aunque no le gustara la idea se dormiría temprano.

_Casa de Campo._

Afrodita y Mascara estaba jugando a las canicas con unas perlas, que Milo había robado hacia unos años. Estaban muy aburridos, soberanamente aburridos, pero no podían dejar sola la casa.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu ultimo trabajo?

-Fue sencillo-Afrodita se encogió de hombros.-El muy idiota realmente se creyó que me acostaría con él… Tenías que a verle visto la cara cuando le mostré mi cuchillo y le abrí la garganta como el cerdo que era.

-Si, me imagino…-Mascara soltó una risa burlona mientras arrojaba otra de las "canicas"-Tengo trabajo nuevo… Tengo que matar a un turco que se está volviendo una molestia.

-Sí, me lo imagino…-dijo el joven sonriente.

-Tengo una duda…-Afrodita le miro, las dudas de su amigo siempre eran dolores de cabeza- ¿Dejaste que te toque…?

-Por supuesto que no…-El joven hizo una mueca indignada.- Ni que fuera Saga… ese si se mando una patinada de las buenas…-Soltaron una risas divertidas.

_Departamento de Milo._

Ya era la segunda vez que sonaba el maldito timbre. Milo salió de la ducha y se cubrió con la toalla. Fue a ver quién era el desgraciado que interrumpía su baño. Se acerco a la puerta y miro por la mirilla. Sonrió ligeramente revolviéndose un poco el pelo, dejando que su empapada cabellera se pegara un poco a su piel y dejara correr gotas por su piel.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy Shaina…-Shaina se cruzo de brazos, al mismo tiempo que Milo abría la puerta. La joven se mordió el labio, Milo condenado… Cerró los ojos, para luego abrir uno… era imposible no mirar al heleno.

-¿Qué sucede? Shaina me estaba bañando… espero que valga la pena la interrupción, les dije a ti y a Camus que se mantuvieran lejos de mi.-dijo completamente serio. Shaina le miro, le quería decir a ese griego presumido que ella… que ella… Se quedo mirando el perfecto torso desnudo de Milo, surcado por centenares de gota de agua. Al igual que el rostro con el cabello pegado. Este condenado está muy…

-Sexy…-Se llevo las manos a la boca ante la palabra que dijo. Sintió que se ponía roja, Milo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto sorprendido… Mientras para sus adentros ahogaba la risa.

-Nada…-Shaina esta roja de la vergüenza. Milo le dedico una mirada sumamente sexy a Shaina, se dio cuenta que este andaba de seductor.- Milo… no me mires así…-porque me derrito, dijo para sí. Milo la tomo de un brazo y la metió hacia adentro del apartamento. Cerró la puerta y le arrojo sutilmente contra la puerta.

-Juraría… que dijiste que era sexy…-Milo coloco sus brazos alrededor de Shaina. Quien sintiendo la respiración del heleno contra sus labios, le hacía sentir sumamente atraída hacia él.- ¿Me lo vas a negar?

-Eh…-Shaina se sentía entre la espada y la pared… O mejor dicho entre la puerta y el sexy heleno. Milo se le acerco un poco más, sabía lo que provocaba en la joven.- Milo…

-¿Qué?-le dijo el joven dedicándole su mejor sonrisa sexy…-Me vas a decir… que no…-Se acerco un poco más y le beso con pasión… Shaina se dejo besar, sentir los carnosos labios de Milo de nuevo contra los suyos… Milo era las tentaciones personificadas… Era todas las tentaciones de las mujeres personificadas, era su debilidad...

_Al otro día. Cuartel de la interpol._

-¿Y Shaina?-Shaka miro a sus camaradas… Era raro que la italiana no se presentara a trabajar, normalmente era la primera en llegar al cuartel y retomar el caso donde lo habían dejado el día anterior.

-Mejor la llamo… La última vez que la vi…-Informo el pensativo Camus-Fue a llevarme unos papeles… ayer a la noche.

-Llámala.-dijo Aldebarán, que parecía medio trasnochado, leia como podia unos papeles.

_Departamento de Milo._

Shaina escucho su celular, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos. Miro hacia un costado y se encontró al tranquilo heleno durmiendo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-La puta madre… No pude haber caído otra vez…-La joven busco su ropa… Estiro la mano y agarro su pantalón.- Ophicus.

-Shaina ¿Donde estas?-pregunto Camus.

-¿Qué hora es?-Miro el reloj en la mesita de luz de Milo.-LA UNA DE LA TARDE… YA VOY PARA HALLA…-corto y comenzó a vestirse a las apuradas.-Y este hijo de puta que duerme… como los mejores…-La chica soltó un bufido, se vistió a las apuradas y fue hacia el living. Descubrió que Milo, dejo las llaves en la puerta. Abrió la puerta y salió… estaba terriblemente atrasada con el trabajo.

Cuando escucho el portazo, Milo coloco las manos detrás de su cabeza y miro el techo. Sonrió con burla, que bien que la había pasado… Al final la noche no había sido tan aburrida.

-Mejor voy a cerrar la puerta que esta seguramente la dejo abierta…-Se levanto así como estaba, en ropa interior, y se fue a cerrar la puerta. Busco con la mirada su celular, lo tomo y marco un numero.- Tío… estoy muy agotado… No me presento a la empresa hoy.-informo a penas atendieron al otro lado.

-¿Qué estás muy agotado?-Su tío sonaba entre sorprendido y burlón.-Supuse que no te presentarías. Porque son las 13 horas y tu horario de entrada es a las 8 de la mañana. ¿Qué hiciste anoche Milito?-pregunto su tío. Milo embozo una sonrisa. La misma que su tío también estaba embozando, sentado detrás de su escritorio.

-Pues… lo que pasa en mi cuarto no es asunto tuyo…-embozo una sonrisa zorruna.

-Mmm, me lo suponía…-Su tío lo dijo divertido, para luego ponerse serio.-Espero que no haya sido con la cobra...-informo secamente. Milo como respuesta a las palabras de su tío, corto...

_Despacho de Kardia._

-Pendejo estúpido…-Murmuro Kardia, miro a Degel sentado frente a él.-No hay caso, perdimos a mi sobrino…-dijo ligeramente burlón.

-Tiene 25… que esperabas… Era obvio que se iba a enamorar alguna vez en su vida. -Degel cerró los ojos.-Eso era muy claro, tu sobrino se enamoraría tarde o temprano.

-Sí, pero el tarado se viene a enamorar del enemigo…-Kardia soltó una risa burlona. -Milo está decidido a hacerlo todo a la difícil. -sonó el teléfono...

-Señor…-Joah le hablo educadamente, cuando atendió el teléfono...-El señor Anaximandro, ya llego.

-¿Cuál de los cuatro Anaximandro?-Pregunto sonriente Kardia.-Solitario, psicópata, bipolar o tramposo.

-El tramposo.

-Dile a Kanon que pase.-dijo Kardia antes de cortar el teléfono. Al poco tiempo entro Kanon con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Qué es eso de "el tramposo"?-pregunto mientras se sentaba junto a Degel.

-Es que eres medio tramposo…-Kardia se encogió de hombros.- ¿Qué tal te fue en Suecia?-como respuesta Kanon le tendió una carpeta. El heleno mayor la tomo y comenzó a leer el contenido de la carpeta.-O muy bien Dragón Marino, muy bien…-El joven sonrió-Perfecto, sin duda. ¿Cuántas empresas en total…?-el hombre rio un poco.- Cinco empresas nuevas… adquiridas por Alfa Scorpius. Quién diría que la empresa de mi cuñado se convertiría en una multinacional.-Los tres hombres soltaron risas divertidas.-Que bueno… más dinero para los accionistas y más responsabilidades jurídicas.-Miro a Degel que había cerrado los ojos- ¿Degel aun te seguirás negando a tener un par de acciones de la empresa?

-Sabes que no me interesa…-El hombre sonrió a medias.- Pero gracias por la intención…

-Bueno… estas empresas están a nombre de Kanon.-El joven asintió, mientras el hombre sonreía satíricamente.

-Tienes que firmar estos papeles y estarán a tu nombre…-le tendió otra carpeta, que Kardia le negó las carpetas- ¿No?

-Quédatelas… no quiero tener tanto papeles…-El hombre soltó una risa divertido.- No me interesan esas empresas… quédatelas…Solo las compre para bajar un poco las arcas familiares.

-Si me supongo…-Degel soltó una risa burlona-Mucho dinero para contar…-los tres hombres rieron.

_Cuartel de la interpol._

-Perdón chicos… me quede dormida…-La llego, Camus le miro. Era la misma ropa que llevaba anoche cuando fue a llevarle los papeles.

-¿No dormiste en tu casa?-pregunto por lo bajo el francés solo para que ella le escuchara. La joven se puso roja.-Supongo que es un si…-Camus suspiro y siguió leyendo el nuevo informe.

_Departamento de Milo._

-Ese momento… precioso en que todo te sale como quieres…-comento Milo mientras hablaba por teléfono con su tío.-Sin duda que te haya salido todo como querías, es una belleza… Kanon seguro se quedo helado cuando le dejaste las empresas…

-Si, por eso. Te lo cuento, porque no pudiste verle su cara.

-¿Quieres tener a mis amigos agarrado por los bajos?

-No, muchacho Kanon se lo tiene merecido. Él y su hermano son los mejores estafadores que existen… tenía que darle unos premios. Por su excelente trabajo.

-Sí, supongo ya que lo que dices debe ser cierto.- Milo no se creía ese pretexto de su tío.-Mira viejo… no me chupo el dedo y tampoco mis amigos… Tú tienes a los tuyos, yo tengo a mis amigos… no te metas con ellos.

-Está bien Milito… Pero permíteme recordarte que yo soy el que sabe manejar armas…-Su tío corto.

-Y yo tengo 10 muertos, que tú ignoras.-comento Milo una vez que su tío corto.-Las diez personas que mataron a mis padres… y todavía me falta la zorra del oriente y sus allegados.

_Continuara._


	13. Más claro que el agua

_Más claro que el agua._

-No sé por qué…-Mu miraba unos papeles-Pero algo me dice que Kardia oculta algo y que Milo es cómplice o que sabe y se caya la boca... que, en cierta forma, es lo mismo-Los demás le miraron.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Pregunto Shaka, Mu les tenido unos papeles.

-Él, Kardia, fue a Libia una vez. A la semana mataron a un empresario importante que tenía problemas con quien gobernaba los negocios de esa zona…-Mu les miro- Me parece mucha coincidencia…

-Milo aún no había nacido…-informo Shaina mientras leía el archivo mencionado…-Esto fue dos años antes de que él naciera.

-Si tienes razón… pero no hay datos de Kardia por 5 años… nadie sabe que paso con él en ese entonces.

-Mu, Kardia Antarsis es un empresario exitoso…-Shaka le miro- ¿Por qué estaría relacionado con esa muerte?

-Tú lo dijiste empresario, muchos empresarios mandan eliminar a la competencia…-Comento Aldebarán.

-Eso es cierto, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver Milo en esto…-Camus le miro había perdido el hilo del tema.

-Milo llego y a las semanas robaron el Guernica, Kardia llega y roban el museo de Paris…-dijo Mu-Me parece mucha coincidencia junta… Además si se tiene en cuenta los antecedentes policiales de esa familia...

-Pero devolvieron la pieza…-informo Shaka.-No entiendo cuál es la relación, además hay videos que muestran que Kardia lo compro… en un anticuario…

-Que es curiosamente del amigo de Kardia…-dijo Mu. Los demás se miraron, si era curioso. Pero les parecía muy poco probable.-Tampoco hay mucha información de Milo…

-Hablando de Milo…-Shaka saco unos informes.-Son los informes médicos de él… esta medicado con Rivotril o si lo prefieren Clonazepam… Kardia no mentía.-Miro atento a sus camaradas- Milo estuvo, y esta, con psiquiatras. Tuve acceso a su historial psiquiátrico, Milo quedo hecho trisas luego de que encontró a sus padres muerto…-Observo a Camus- Aun sigue medicado... hace dos semanas compro de nuevo el medicamento-Les mostro la receta que se encontraba en un archivo.

-Parece una persona normal…-informo Camus-No parece alguien que este atormentado psicológicamente.

-Tiene una depresión aguda, pero la oculta muy bien-Informo Shaka-Por eso parece que nada le afecta… sabe aparentar que todo está bien, cuando en realidad esta medicado.

-Ah entendido mi vecino esta medicado…-Camus puso los ojos en blanco.-Volvemos al caso de "El escorpión", sin ofender Mu… pero es difícil creer que mi vecino, alguien que figura bajo tratamiento psiquiátrico, este metido en algo así…-Shaina estaba pensativa, algo había captado sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Aldebarán.

-Las fotos en burla, eran enviadas desde mi computadora…-la chica les miro-Milo tenía acceso a ella… más de una vez le vi armar planos en ella para sy trabajo, pero si fuera el escorpión ¿por qué se arriesgaría tanto?

-Dijiste que pudieron desviar la dirección de la red y hacer que quedara en tu casa.-la chica asintió-Sin duda todos aquí necesitamos un café, la falta de sueño nos está afectando muy mal.-comento Mu.

-Si definitivamente tenemos que tomar café…-Los agentes dejaron la oficina, donde estaban reunidos, y fueron por café. Ahí tranquilo tomando uno estaba Aioros con su colega Shura. Shaina se lo quedo mirando de reojo.

-¿Tengo algo?-pregunto al darse cuenta que era observado.

-¿Tienes un hermano que es arquitecto?-pregunto sin rodeos, Aioros se atraganto con el café.

-Eh… si ¿por qué?-se apresuró a preguntar.

-¿Trabaja para la empresas Alfa Scorpios?-Aioros bebió un poco más de su café.

-No sé cómo se llama la empresa… ¿Por qué?-volvió a preguntar, era obvio que le preguntaran por su hermano le incomodada.

-Por nada, solo que lo conocimos el otro día…-Shaina agarro su café de la expendedora y se fue- Vieron como reacciono.

-Mala relación entre hermanos…-dijo tranquilo Mu.

_Edificio de Alfa Scorpios_

-Así que estuvieron revisando mis archivos médicos…-Milo sonreía burlón mientras su asistente Pier, alias Afrodita, asentía- ¿Qué encontraron?

-Que te encuentras medicado hasta la medula…-informo el joven.

-Que tierno mi tío…-Milo sonrió divertido- Estuve medicado de niño… pero desde hace mucho tiempo que no lo estoy…

-Tienes razón…-Afrodita le paso una carpeta que Milo comenzó a revisar, estaba llena de planos para una nueva refinería petrolera- Pero seguir con la farsa de que estas medicado… sirvió y mucho…

-Cuando sepan que el doc en psiquiatría Albafica Pisco es en realidad un sicario retirado… y que solo me está manteniendo la farsa…-Milo soltó una risa burlona.

-Fue él quien te trato de pequeño ¿no?

-Si, en realidad es mi psiquiatra…-dijo Milo divertido- Jamás creerán que soy "El escorpión", cuando vean con que me medico el maldito Albafica…

-Por las dudas…-Afrodita le miro- Tendrás que toma aunque sea un cuarto de pastilla, porque realmente deberías tomar por lo menos una al día…-Le miro suspicaz- Solo que tu no haces ni eso…

-¿Lo dices por si me piden un análisis de sangre?-Milo saco algo de su maletín y se lo tiro a Afrodita- Va a dar positivo seguro… y tomo media pastilla a la mañana temprano…

-Vaya… no me lo esperaba-le regreso el frasquito a Milo que lo volvió a guardar en su maleta- ¿Cuántas se supone que son?

-Una entera… a la mañana temprano y una entera a la noche…

-Te tomas media pastilla solamente a las mañanas…-Afrodita sonrió mientras coordinaba las citas de Milo con su agenda electrónica.- Eres un pésimo paciente…-Milo sonrió- En 10 minutos junta con los accionistas…

-Está bien…-dijo mientras revisaba un plano- Tenemos que mantener el perfil bajo con el asunto del "Escorpión"…

-Kanon se encargara, de hacer parecer, que el "Escorpión" está en Castilla…-Milo sonrió- ¿Venderás al final el cuadro?

-Ya lo vendí…-informo- Va Angelus lo vendió el fin de semana… ya fue entregado y la paga ya está…

-Angelus llegara lejos…-informo Afrodita sonriente- Si la bruja no le mata a él y Fénix antes…

-Ya que le mencionaste ¿Cómo va la cosa… con ella?

-Ahora quieta, pero es claro que quiere que tú y Kardia sean descubiertos… Estamos seguros que lo de la nota a Interpol es obra de algunos sicarios novatos de ella… El León, aseguro que ya le hizo llegar ese dato a su hermano…-Milo asintió, él y Kardia le habían ordenado que lo hiciera.

_École des Roches_

-¿Que tal tu fin de semana Hyoga?

-Aburrido ¿El tuyo?-Shun sonrió, pues el mío… vendí un cuadro robada en 3.5 millones de euros y mate, con un cuchillo, a quien intentó atacarme cuando volvía de la tienda, pensó para sí...

-Estuve en mi casa… aburriéndome también.-respondió con una media sonrisa- Mi hermano estuvo en la empresa… por lo tanto estuve solo todo el fin de semana…

-A bueno, la próxima vez que este así de aburrido el fin de semana llámame, mi tío siempre está trabajando.

-Te avisare cuando mí fin de semana este aburrido, no te preocupes…-informo el sonriente japonés.

_Cuartel de la Interpol._

-Me sigue picando el asunto de "El Escorpión…"-informo Mu, mientras miraba los documentos. Su jefe entro y miro al grupo.

-Al parecer lo están llamando con el pensamiento…-Les miro- Cometió un robo millonario el fin de semana…

-¿En dónde?

-En Castilla la Vieja, España...-informo- El caso pasa para España… Ustedes se encargaran del asunto de Antares tiene con Milo Escorpianos y Kardia Antarsis…

-Pero el caso Antares no lo tenía Aioros Leonis -Aldebarán le miro, algo confundido.

-No, Aioros tiene el caso de la muerte… del señor Amasissdo.-Informo Shion- y el del asesinato de la primera dama…

-O si se enteraron…-Shaka miro sorprendido a sus camaradas y superior.- Eso… es muy complicado…

-La autopsia dio que el disparo fue hecho con un rifle de alta precisión…-informo Shion- Lo que quiere decir que el asesino se encontraba a una buena distancia…- Sé que les será medio molesto pasar todo lo que han hecho a los de España -Shion miro a sus subordinados- Pero así lo dictan de arriba…

-Está bien… nos haremos cargo exclusivamente del caso "Antares"-informo Camus… Una vez retirado su superior, comenzaron a guardar todo lo relacionado con el "Escorpión" y dejaron solamente lo de "Antares".- Justo cuando estábamos a punto de descubrir al ladrón…-soltó amargamente robándole una risa a sus pares.

Dos horas después, estaban enfocados solamente en el asunto de las amenazas de Antares. Shaian leia sobre las anteriores victimas del psicópata sicario. La verdad no le deseaba eso a Milo… no se lo deseaba a nadie…

-Qué bonito collar…-Dijo de pronto Shaka, la joven le miro algo sorprendida.- Ese que tienes ahí…

-Ah-la joven lo coloco debajo de su camisa- Milo me lo regalo para mi cumpleaños el año pasado… dijo que era de la madre y que combinaba con mis ojos…

-¿De la madre?-Todos le miraron, en eso Shaina cayó en la cuenta de algo.

-¿Creen que sea una de las piezas que Agatha Antarsis robo…?-Los demás asintieron… Shaina un tanto resignada se levantó y se dirigió a su computadora portátil. Ingreso a la búsqueda, de la Interpol, y busco las piezas de joyería sustraídas por Agatha Antarsis. Se quitó el collar y lo dejo visible. Era una media luna, trabajada en una sola pieza, de Esmeralda y tenía un finísimo engarce de oro blanco con una cadena del mismo material.

* * *

-No está entre lo robado por Agatha…-dijo al fin Mu luego de que estuvieran las tres últimas horas mirando el catalogo.-No todo lo que ella tenía debía de ser robado…

-Este collar no es lo único que me regalo Milo…-la joven les miro- Tengo otras cosas… según Milo eran de las joyas que su madre hacia… Aún tiene en su poder las joyerías, como parte de su herencia.

-En ese caso…-Camus miro a los demás- Tal vez Milo tiene sin saberlo joyas robadas o se vendieron joyas robadas en las joyerías que forman parte de su patrimonio…

-Si se vendieron…-Shaka les miro pensativo-Debió de haber sido, mientras Kardia controlaba el patrimonio de Milo cuando este era un niño…

-Cuanto más pienso sobre ellos…-Mu les miro suspicaz- Más tenebrosa se vuelve la historia…

-No eres el único-Shaina le miro- Tal vez él, sin saberlo, me regalo algo robado…

-¿Que te dio?

-Collares, pulseras, aritos, juegos de alhajas, anillos, alfileres para el cabello… todas esas cosas…-Dijo mientras se ponía un poco roja- Cosas como esas… que podía lucir cada vez que salíamos…

-Sabiendo que era hijo de una ladrona de joyas… ¿Tú le aceptaste los regalos?-Pregunto Mu, a pesar de no querer sonar de esa forma, un tanto acusador.

-Mira, soy mujer… todas soñamos con tener una miserable joya…-Admitió mientras miraba la pantalla- Y casi todas las iba a buscar con migo a una de las tiendas que tiene en Roma… dudo que venda algo ilegal en medio de la capital Italiana…-dijo cortante.

-Perdona, no quise sonar maleducado-se excusó Mu. El encargado de la limpieza cambio la bolsa de basura y se retiró.

_Edificio donde vive Shaka. 12 horas después._

El día de trabajo había sido sumamente agotador… bajo del auto y se dirigió al ascensor encontrándose que su simpático vecino también estaba ahí.

-Buenas noches Ikki…-le saludo- ¿Cómo está tu herida?

-Mejor, gracias por preguntar.-informo mientras subía al ascensor. Shaka recordó la vez que se cortó la luz y un escalofrió le subió por la espalda.- Pareces agotado…

-Lo estoy…-admitió sin mucho rodeo.-El trabajo me mata…

-Qué pena…-Ikki sonrió con burla- Yo casi me mato en el mío… mi jefe estuvo algo cascarrabias… Pero como tengo varias acciones…-se encogió de hombros- tengo que tener cuidado con lo que hago.

-¿Acciones?-Shaka le miro… Ikki ya tenía mentalmente la charla armada y hasta el momento venia al pie de la letra todo.

-Sí, acciones…-El joven paso el saco a su otra mano- Mi padre las compro, para aparentar… yo soy ingeniero y logre entrar a la misma empresa en la que tengo las acciones… de cierta forma me gano el dinero.

-¿Qué empresa es?

- Alfa Scorpios, soy uno de los ingenieros… de la parte construcciones… Me encargo de la parte civil de las construcciones…

-¿Eres ingeniero civil?-el joven asintió. Otro que está en esa empresa… ¿Tan grande es esa multinacional?- ¿Tu hermano como esta…?

-Bien… cuando vuelva quiero que me explique sobre algo que encontré en su cuarto el otro día…

-¿Hablas del cuchillo?-Ikki le miro atento, eso era un sí.

-Bueno… nos vemos mañana…-informo cuando el ascensor se detuvo y se abrieron las puertas.

-Ikki…-El joven le miro- ¿Cenaste?-el japonés negó con la cabeza- Quieres… cenar con migo…-pregunto el rubio, se sentía raro invitando a un hombre a cenar… Aunque no era la primera vez que cenaba con un hombre…

-No tengo ganas de cocinar…-informo este- Espera que dejo el maletín en la casa…-Ikki entro a su departamento, mientras Shaka hacia lo mismo en el suyo.

_Departamento de Ikki._

-Ten cuidado nene… no te conviertas en la cena…-Dijo la burlona voz de Saga al teléfono.

-No te preocupes no me llamo Saga.-le replico burlón al teléfono.-Se lo que hago… -termino de guardar las cosas del maletín, en su respectivo lugar, y la 9mm, que cargaba, la coloco en el cajón de la mesita de luz.

-No seas idiota…-le replico el otro cortante.

-Tu no me hagas esas bromas sabiendo que tienes todas las de perder…-Ikki colgó y fue a lo de Shaka que le abrió la puerta al primer toque de timbre.

_Continuara._


	14. Triste verdad

_Triste verdad_

Camus estaba mirando el video de la entrevista, que tuvieron con el informante de la cárcel… Quería ver tal vez algo si serviría después de todo.

-¿Algo útil?-Mu se acercó con una taza de café que le tendió a Camus.

-Nada…

* * *

_-Pues si les digo lo que es más que seguro, el que dicen es su tío, me matara con el mayor dolor posible._-el anciano, en el video, sonrió.

_-¿El que dicen es su tío?-_pregunto Camus.

_-Ya les eh dicho que no conozco en persona a Escorpión, pero según se rumorea por ahí es pariente de un peligroso asesino al que llaman Antares. ¿Bonita familia no?_-El hombre sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa en Camus y Shaka.

Al escuchar eso Camus y Mu se miraron… Con cuidado Camus retrocedió el video. "Según se rumorea por ahí es pariente de un peligroso asesino al que llaman Antares. ¿Bonita familia no?" Camus tomo su libreta y escribió… Antares y Escorpion ¿Familia? Supuestamente tío y sobrino.

_-A nosotros no nos sirven los cuentos de vieja chismosa…_-Le dijo fríamente Camus, al hombre, en el video.

-_Tal vez no les interese… dado que necesariamente necesitan escuchar los chismes de vieja…-_Dijo el hombre sonriente.

_-¿Que dice el "chisme"…?-_Pregunto armándose de paciencia Shaka, Mu sonrió era curioso ver a Shaka enojado…

-_Sencillamente que en una reunión privada vieron a Antares y a Escorpión juntos y eran iguales… Y según se dice por ahí… son tío y sobrino._

_-¿Y por qué no padre e hijo?_-Pregunto Camus miro retadoramente al hombre.

-_Por qué Escorpión está en la lista…-_el hombre sonrió

_-¿En qué lista?-_Pregunto Camus. El hombre sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

* * *

-De que lista habla ese sujeto…-Mu frunció el entrecejo…-Iguales físicamente, son aparentemente tío y sobrino…

-No empieces Mu…-le dijo Camus, aunque las dudas empezaban a aparecer mella en su psiquis.

- Vamos Camus se realista hay algo que no cuadra con esos dos…

-Pero, ponte a pensar… son los dueños de una de las multinacionales más grandes del mundo ¿porque se molestarían en robar y asesinar…?

-Ahí tienes mi punto de duda…-Mu le miro atento-No encuentro las razones, lo pienso y lo vuelvo a pensar… pero nada… Faltan muchas piezas en este rompecabezas…

-¿Quieres ir a hacerle una visita a nuestro amigo en la cárcel?-Camus le miro- Quiero que me diga de que lista habla…-Camus tomo su saco y se lo puso.

-Vamos… yo también tengo mis preguntas…-Mu y Camus se dirigieron a la cárcel de Normandía.

_Cárcel federal de Normandía_

-Hace tiempo que no les veía… ¿Ya encontraron a don Escorpión…? Me parece que ya se les escapo, leí que robo en España.

-Quiero que me hables del vínculo que tienen Antares y el Escorpión.-Dijo sencillamente Mu, mirando fijamente al hombre que sonrió ligeramente.

-¿A cambio de qué?

-Eso lo decidiré luego, pero como ejemplo mantener tus privilegios-Le dijo Mu mientras miraba fiero al hombre, Camus estaba sorprendido por esa extraña actitud de su compañero.

-Ya les eh dicho que, según parece, son parientes directos… Tío y sobrino.

-¿Sabes que usan como pantalla?-pregunto secamente Mu.

-No. Me temo que no…

-Dijiste a uno de mis compañeros que el Escorpión está en una lista-Mu seguía sin cambiar el tono ni la expresión de su mirada- ¿Qué lista era?

-Eh… bueno…

-Estabas mintiendo-embozo una pequeña sonrisa-Creo que te iras quedando sin privilegios…

-En la lista de niños perdidos…-dijo el hombre al fin-Es lo único que se… los padres fueron asesinados en un ajuste de cuentas por algún socio de Zeus Atheniss… ya esta es todo lo que se… por ahora.

-¿Ajustes de cuentas?-Camus miro algo pálido a Mu, quien le devolvió la mirada… pero no con el semblante pálido sino que este estaba frio como el mármol.

-Gracias por su ayuda…-Mu salió indicándole con la cabeza a Camus que le siguiera.

_Cuartel de la Interpol._

-Podemos estar equivocados-Dijo al final Mu, luego de explicarle a sus otros tres colegas la situación. Shaina estaba callada, si eso era cierto… Cerro el puño mientras se cubría la boca con una mano.

-Sí, es cierto…-dijo la joven, completamente dolida-Maldito perro…

-No entiendo algo-Aldebarán les miro-Hay algo que los cuatro pasaron por alto, vengan.-Se levantó y fueron al escritorio de Aldebarán.-Cámara de Seguridad del aeropuerto de Nueva Delhi…-En la imagen se mostraba a Kardia Antarsis esperando para realizar el chequeo de documentación.- Miren la fecha.

-Es el mismo día, bueno casi el mismo… en que mataron al señor Amasissdo… en la India hay casi 15 horas de diferencia… y para ir a halla hay alrededor de 26hs de viaje maso menos-Informo Shaka mientras miraba el reloj de la cámara de seguridad-Kardia Antarsis no pudo haber estado a las 1:38 am en Normandía y estar a las 13:17 pm en el aeropuerto de Nueva Delhi… No estaba en Normandía cuando eso sucedió…

-Eso es físicamente imposible, según parece… Eso quiere decir que Kardia Antarsis está limpio…-Mu cerro los ojos, no podía ser posible… Con eso era suficiente para exonerar, de culpa y cargo, al señor Antarsis.

-Entonces él no es Antares…-Shaina soltó un suspiro, eso quería decir que Milo no era el escorpión.

-Miren esto, para terminar de despejar dudas-Aldebarán busco otro video. Este era del aeropuerto de Normandía. Un día después del video de la India, ahí mostraba a Kardia Antarsis haciendo el chequeo de entra a Francia-No pudo haber sido él nunca… es físicamente imposible… Sé que te estas esforzando Mu, pero… las pruebas no coinciden…

-¿Y si él que asesino al señor Amasissdo solo quiso imitar a Antares?-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, voltearon y se encontraron con Aioros Leonis- El crimen, no tiene la marca de Antares… va parece, pero según me llego… Antares no tuvo nada que ver…-varios sintieron un hueco en el pecho.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Escuché decir que están con Antares… vine a traerles unas carpetas…-les mostro una caja blanca- espero que les sirva…-Se retiró, los otros se miraron. Si Aioros estaba en lo cierto, Kardia podría de ser "Antares" y Milo podría ser "El escorpión"

-Chicos me siento mal…-Shaina fue por sus cosas-Nos vemos mañana…-salió del lugar y se dirigió al playón de estacionamiento. En el camino lágrimas de angustia abandonaron sus ojos.

_Edificio de Alfa Scorpios_

Shaina llego al piso donde se encontraba la oficina de Milo, no sabía por qué estaba ahí si no quería verlo. Había comenzado a manejar hacia su apartamento y antes de darse cuenta estaba enfrente del edificio de Alfa Scorpios. Se limpió un poco la cara y salió del ascensor… se dirigió hacia el despacho de Milo. En la entrada a su despacho, había un joven de cabellera aguamarina revisando una agenda electrónica recargado en un bonito escritorio.

-¿Esta Milo?-dijo tratando de sonar lo más firme posible.

-Para usted seguramente…-dijo sin siquiera levantar la mirada de la agenda electrónica.-Pase señorita Ophicus…-dijo sin más. Shaina sintió un escalofrió subirle por la espalda. Se acercó a la puerta y con mano temblorosa tomo el pomo abrió y entro. Se encontró a Milo sentado, en su cómodo sillón, con los ojos cerrados y cara pensativa… Se acercó al elegante escritorio del joven encontrando una hoja blanca en el escritorio, tenía escrito su nombre con la clara letra de Milo. Con mano temblorosa la tomo. Milo aún tenía los ojos cerrados, pero parecía notoriamente tenso. Dio vuelta la hoja lentamente encontrándose de nuevo con la letra de Milo…

"_**Duda de lo que hago, pero jamás de lo que siento por ti. Por qué realmente te amo"**_

-¿Si eres él…?-su voz sonó quebradiza, estaba al borde del llanto.- ¿Por qué?

-Por qué ¿Qué?...-Milo le miro a los ojos, estaban completamente dolidos… era un dolor sincero…- Shaina, no sabes cómo me duele no poder ser sincero con vos…

-Sí, eres-La chica sintió que se mareaba, Milo rápido como un rayo se levantó y la agarro antes que se desmayara.- ¿Qué te hice para que juegues con migo?

-Shaina…-Milo le tomo del rostro y le hizo mirarle a los ojos-Eres en lo único que no finjo, realmente estoy enamorado de ti… por eso no puedo decirte la verdad…-una lagrima cayo de sus ojos- Aunque sé que ya me odias por ella.-Shaina apretó el puño, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Las fotos…

-Cuando dormías…-El joven sonrió ligeramente- Me era divertido verte esforzar para encontrarme… Me demostrabas lo tenas que eras, la mujer decida que eres… Me enamore de ti viéndote como intentabas atraparme… sin darme cuenta me atrapaste de otra forma…

-Milo…-la joven le miro a los ojos, el joven estaba siendo sincero.

-Si quieres arrestarme hazlo… me lo tengo merecido por hacerte llorar…-Cerro los ojos mientras retrocedía y ponía las manos hacia adelante.- si eso te alivia… hazlo…

-Jamás podría arrestarte…-Ah Shaina le temblaba la voz.- ¿Por qué robas si tienes dinero?

-Ah eso es una historia larga…-Milo le miro mientras dejaba sus brazos a los costados del cuerpo.- Si te cuento te dejare enredada y pondría más tu vida en peligro…

-¿Mi vida en peligro?

-La hija de Atheniss, ella me quiere muerto y va a atacarme por donde más me duela… Me atacara usándote a ti como artefacto de venganza… Ella fue quien hizo que vinieras a Francia, ella fue quien mando a matarme en Italia, por ella… quise alejarme de ti… Para que no murieras, no podría vivir sabiendo que el ser que amo murió por mi culpa…-Shaina le beso los labios, Milo algo sorprendido se lo devolvió tiernamente.

-Te enamoraste del enemigo…

-Me enamore de mi linda vecina…-le corrigió el joven, para luego abrazarla-Perdóname por lastimarte…

-Perdóname por no odiarte…-le dijo Shaina.-Esto es tan raro…

-Si para ti es raro, imagínate para mí…-le dijo Milo sencillamente.

-Kardia…

-Kardia es Kardia. Solo soy yo la manzana podrida…-dijo Milo, no caería en el truco.- Vas a arrestarme de una vez.

-Te dije que no lo hare…-Shaina se sentó en uno de los sillones- como puedes con tu conciencia…

-estoy medicado eso la caya.

-Milo.

-¿Le dirás a los demás?-Dijo Milo sencillamente y sin rodeos.-De esa forma no quedaras ligada ni serás tratada como cómplice.

-Milo, te amo.-le dijo la chica sencillamente…-Estuvimos viviendo juntos por casi un año… para la Interpol es suficiente para considerarme una doble cara…

-De una forma o de otra estas jodida…

-Exacto-se refregó las sienes- Sera divertido tratar de probarte algo…

-No te preocupes, por este año… ya me divertí mucho.-Milo le miro-Si tú me lo pides, dejo de hacerlo y me dedico solo a la empresa.

-¿Puedes hacerlo?-Milo asintió, por lo cual la chica le miro con una ligera sonrisa- ¿Lo harías?

-Si eso te demuestra que realmente te amo, si… Dejaría esa vida solo para poder estar con tigo.-Milo se acercó y beso tiernamente a Shaina en los labios- De no ser por lo que paso en Italia, te hubiera pedido matrimonio allí…

-Milo, no mientas…-la chica le miro atentamente a los ojos.

-No lo hago, pero las balas me hicieron recapacitar… Creo que no es momento de tener esposa.-Shaian rio, Milo tenia esos comentarios tan raros a veces- Sera mejor que te vayas o creerán que me estoy haciendo la fiesta en vez de trabajar.-la chica le pego en el hombro, él le beso en los labios.-En la noche te llamo, ya sabes, si quieres arrestarme hazlo…

-No tengo pruebas de quien es el escorpión. Solo suposiciones…

-¿Y qué supones?

-Que este maldito ladrón de seguro se nos escapa de nuevo-Shaina le guiño el ojo-Aunque intentare, si puedo, agarrarlo con los demás.

-¿Intentaras atraparme igual?-Milo soltó una pequeña risita-Suerte en ello…

-Eso espero, a pesar que me duela… Aunque espero que dejes de robar joyas y arte…

-Tienes mi palabra… Ya no más robos-Milo le beso por última vez y le despidió.

* * *

_Dos horas despues._

-Milo…-Kardia entro al despacho de su sobrino, que revisaba unos planos- Sin duda te perdí… estas muy enamorado de esa chica.

-Si vienes a decirme…

-Qué hiciste lo correcto, me retire pues lo hago.-Su tío comenzó a irse.

-¿Espera que dijiste?

-Qué hiciste lo correcto-Su tío le miro-Si quieres tener algo serio con alguien hay que ser sincero y todos estamos de acuerdo, que hiciste lo correcto en ser sincero con ella. A pesar que sea el enemigo.

-Tío…

-Nada más Milito, solo trátala bien… El amor es único y nunca sabes cuánto te dudara.-Su tío salió del despacho, Milo sabía a qué venia esas palabras.

-No dejare que Atheniss le haga daño.-murmuro por lo bajo.

_Continuara._


End file.
